Sorry
by Namaki Shidota
Summary: Aku tidak menyukainya! aku di paksa untuk menerimanya?astaga. bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal terlebih dia ... Autism. /DLDR/badsummry
1. U Think

**Sorry**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, OOC, AU, TYPO DST**

* * *

.

.

D

L

D

R

.

.

.

.

Benerang lampu yang menyinari ruangan persegi itu memenuhi seisinya, suara kamera yang menjadi pokok akan acara di dalamnya, berbagai furniture yang berwarna warni seakan tidak ingin tertinggal menemani sang pemeran utama di dalamnya yang sedang menunjukan berbagai eksperesi yang sulit untuk di jelaskan di depan kamera.

Cekrek!

Cekrek!

"Ya bagus! Ya seperti itu tahan—"

Cekrek!

"Nah selesai. Kerja bagus Hinata" ucap Sai sambil mengecek hasil _Shootnya_

"Ha'i" Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berojigiri kepada sang fotografer "haah, aku ingin mandi~" gumam Hinata

Seharian bekerja sebagai modeling tentu menguras tenaga dan emosi. Berkali kali _make up_ , _fitting_ baju, dan bermain di depan 'kamera' walaupun studio ini ber-AC namun tetap saja Hinata merasa badannya lengket, dan berteriak untuk segera di bersihkan yang pastinya juga menyegarkan tubuh.

Namun se-lelah apapun itu Hinata tetap mensyukurinya karena itu merupakan cita citanya yang sudah di gapainya dengan banting tulang. Hinata harus mempertahankannya apapun caranya.

"Hinata!"

"Uh?Ada apa Ino?" HInata meletakan botol minumnya saat sang manajer memanggilnya

"Aku pulang duluan ya! Soalnya aku buru buru nih"

"Baiklah, hati hati Ino, Jaa"

"Jaa"

Hinata melambaikan tangannya, selepas Ino pergi tinggal dirinya yang berada di ruang melihat Handphonenya yang sedari tadi tidak di perhatikan, ternyata ada 1 membacanya dan ekspresinya tidak terbaca "Dia menginap?… Aku harus cepat pulang—ah kenapa sudah jam segini" HInata buru buru merapihkan barangnya saat jam sudah menunjukan jam 21:46 dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Clek!

"Tadaima!" dengan tergesah gesah Hinata melepas sepatu boots 5 cm nya dan meletakannya sembarang sekilas dia melihat sepatu kulit coklat tertata rapih yang dia kenali, Hinata menghelai nafas, Dipakai sandal rumah berbentuk kepala panda dengan segera menuju ke ruang tengah. Melihat apa yang di cari ketemu pelan pelan Hinata melangkah agar bisa mengerjai sang korban

DOR!

Sang korban kaget dan langsung bersembunyi di bawah bantal sofa.

"Hahaha, Naruto ini aku Hinata, maafkan aku, sudah mengagetkanmu" Hinata berusaha menahan ketawanya saat melihat reaksi Naruto—sang korban.

"Hi-hi-hinata?" ucap gagap Naruto di bawah bantal yang menimpa kepalanya

"Tentu" Hinata mengangguk lalu duduk mepet di sebelah Naruto "Kupikir Naruto tidak kangen dengan Hinata" ucapnya yang di buat menyedihkan. Alhasil membuat Naruto bangkit dari acara 'ngumpetnya' dan menatap Hinata dengan mata birunya yang polos "Naruto kangen Hinata!" teriaknya

"Betulkah?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan kencang "Tidak bohong kan?" kini Naruto mengeleng geleng dengan kencang

"Hihihi, Hinata juga kangen Naruto~ abis Naruto jarang datang akhir akhir ini itu membuat Hinata sendirian" Hinata pura pura ngembek dengan membuang muka. Reaksi Naruto langsung memelas dalam duduknya "Maafkan Naruto" ucapnya sambil menahan tangis

"Baiklah di maafkan!" Hinata mengangkat telapak kanannya menghadap Naruto dan Naruto langsung menepuk tangan kanan Hinata dengan telapak kirinya –tos

"Sudah malam Naruto kok belum tidur?"

Naruto mengeleng "Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur!" Naruto mengengguk dan berjalan sambil menunduk malu menuju kamar Tamu.

Hinata sudah mulai sedikit menerima sifat Naruto yang orang lain biasa menyebutnya 'Autisme' walaupun butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto sebagai calon tunangannya.

Saat pertama kali mendengar dia akan di tunangkan Hinata sangat kaget terlebih saat mengetahui tunangannya tidak normal alias autis membuatnya merasa bagaikan mahluk tersial di dunia. kenapa harus dirinya? Apa orang tuanya bisa berfikir dengan jernih saat itu? Apa orang tuanya memikirkan masa depan anaknya ini? apa mereka ingin anaknya menjadi pengasuh anak autis seumur hidupnya? pertanyaan bertubi tubi terus mengiang di pikiran HInata saat mengetahui kenyatan itu. Sempat Hinata ingin membatalkannya dengan memohon pada orang tuanya dan mengeluarkan uneg ungenya tentang calon tunangannya namun apa yang di dapat? Tamparan keras mengenai pipinya dan dengan konyolnya lagi orang tuanya akan melarangnya memasuki dunia Modeling kalau dia menolak pertunangan ini.

Astaga Hinata ingin sekali di bunuh saat setan apa yang membuat orang tuanya menjadi seperti itu dan menerima pertunangan dengan keluarga Naruto.

Menolaknya? Dengan Memilih kabur sudah pasti ayahnya akan mencoret namanya dari klan Hyuuga, menerimanya? pasti hidupnya akan menjadi sengsara selama lamanya. Hinata bagaikan memakan buah sudah berakhir saat itu.

Tapi setelah di fikir fikir daripada dibuang dari klan Hyuuga dan membuatnya menjadi gelandangan lebih baik menerimanya saja tapi dengan syarat yang pastinya menguntungkan untukku.

" _Informasi Hubunganku ini hanya bersifat pribadi—sangat pribadi tidakboleh ada orang luar yang sampai bocor dan membahayakan karirku aku akan membatalkannya."_ untungnya persyaratannya disetujui oleh semua pihakwalau ada sedikit cekcok antar orang tuaku denganku. Setidaknya hidupku bisa berjalan dengan normal kembali, mungkin dan sedikit sandiwara...

.

.

.

.

Kringg kringg!

"Nng" Hinata mematikan beker yang merusak mimpinya yang indah dan melanjutkan tidur lelapnya namun…

Bugh bugh bugh !

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!"

Teriakan dari seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya menghancurkan segalanya. "Dia pikir ini hutan apa?! Berisik banget!" geram sudah hancur di pagi hari, dengan gusar Hinata bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu.

"Hina—"

Brak!

Bugh!

Naruto kaget dan langsung terpental dengan keras karena Hinata membuka pintunya dengan keras, sangat keras.

"NARUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DEPAN KAMARKU DENGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ORANG GILA HAH? KAU FIKIR KAU ADA DI HUTAN?"Hinata memaki Naruto yang menunduk takut di lantai.

Dilihat Naruto gemetar dan terus menunduk, "Astaga, kau bisa membuatku gila" Hinata memijit kepalanya yang pusing. Pagi cerahnya hancur sudah "Lebih baik kau ke bawah Naruto, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"

Dengan takut takut Naruto berdiri sambil terus mempertahankan posisi menunduknya, seakan takut untuk melihat ke depan, dengan cepat Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan lelah "Manusia ada kesabarannya juga kan?" Hinata mengatur nafasnya dan bersender di dinding kamarnya

Walaupun aku sudah menerima sikapnya yang aneh itu, tetap saja masih ada perasaan tidak suka ku padanya yang terkadang bisa bangkit seperti tadi, sikapnya benar benar membuatku ingin emmbahasa kasarnya mem'buang'nya dari hidupku selama aku bisa melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Tuk!

Hinata meletakan sarapan yang telah selesai di buatnya di meja makan, dan melihat Naruto masih duduk di sofa Hinata menghelai nafas kembali "Naruto, makanannya sudah siap!Kemari dan kita mulai sarapan" Hinata duduk di bangku makan dan menunggu Naruto menghampirinya.

Masih dengan posisi menunduk, matanya kelayapan kesana kemari, dan sedikit gemetar Naruto menghampiri Hinata, duduk di depan Hinata dan mulai memakan namun ia berdiam— berdoa dulu baru memakannya.

Hinata memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruto, kalau dia pulang dengan sikap yang seperti itu terus dan orangtuanya mengatahui hal yang aneh pada anak yang ketakutan, bisa-bisa ia di laporkan kepada Ayahnya! Ini akan membahayakan nasib dunia Modelinya!

"Naruto?"

Dengan takut takut Naruto mengintip Hinata dari poninya yang sudah panjang dan setelah mata mereka bertemu Naruto kembali menunduk.

Hinata menghelai nafas "Apa Naruto marah padaku?"

Naruto mengeleng kencang

"Anak baik tidak boleh berbohong"

Naruto kembali mengelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

Hening sesaat Hinata berfikir keras supaya Naruto bisa kembali normal "Apa Naruto takut padaku?"

Dengan pelan Naruto mengengguk kepalanya

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja memarahi Naruto tidak bermaksud seperti tadi dan membuatmu terjatuh. Kalau Naruto ingin membalasnya Hinata siap di pukul kok! ayo pukul Hinata!"

Hinata mengambil tangan Naruto dan mengarahkannya pada pipinya."Hinata siap menerima hukuman dari Naruto!"Hinata memejamkan Naruto yang gematar begitu terasa di tangan Hinata.

'Mungkin aku harus mengorbankan diriku agar dia bisa kembali normal, tak apalah yang penting karir Modelingku tidak suram' batin Hinata

Tangan Naruto terlepas dari gengaman Hinata dan mulai membuat ancang ancang, dengan mata yang terpejam kuat Hinata ingin menahan tamparan yang mungkin akan membuat bekas di pipi mulusnya dan…

Plok!

Hinata membuka matanya cepat saat bukan tamparan yang datang melainkan sentuhan tangan yang lembut membelai pipinya

"Naruto ti-tidak ingin Hinata kesakitan" ucap polos Naruto sambil melihat Hinata sekilas lalu matanya kembali melihat objek lain kesana sini dan melepas kan tangannya dari pipi gembil Hinata.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 _sigh_

 ** _Namaki Shidota_**

 _13416._


	2. U and I

**Sorry**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, OOC, AU, TYPO DST**

* * *

.

.

D

L

D

R

.

.

.

.

Hirup pikuk keramaian kota mewarnai siang hari yang semakin menyengat dengan polusi kendaran tersebar dimana mana, namun beberapa orang sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan itu, adapula yang sangat terganggu akan hal itu. Berbagai macam ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh warga kota semua terlihat di sini termaksud dengan seorang bertopi jerami sambil membawa beberapa kanvas kecil dan alat lukis lainnya yang tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan keadaan di sekitarnya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalan kota.

"Lukis! Lukis!" teriaknya ksambil melihat kedepan kadang menunduk karena tatapan orang lain yang menatapnya.

Memang jaman sekarang sangat jarang ada jasa lukis jalanan, terlebih tidak menetap alias pindah pindah. Namun dengan tekad yang sudah kuat dia terus menawarkan jasa lukis pada siapapun yang berminat.

"A-anda mau di Lu-lukis?" tawarnya pelan pada beberapa anak muda.

Anak muda itu melihat perlaku sang jasa pelukis yang menurutnya aneh dan beberapa pandangan jijik "Dasar Autis, pergi sana!" usir sang anak muda berjaket HItam

"Lihat tingkah anehnya itu? Dia ingin menawarkan sesuatu tapi bertingkah idiot seperti itu? Mana ada yang mau!" susul teman anak muda tersebut

Merasa bawa pelanggannya tidak ingin di lukis sang jasa pelukis jalanan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. sudah kesekian kalinya jasanya di tolak namun si empunya masih terus menawarkan jasanya.

"DASAR IDIOT!"

Teriak anak muda berjaket biru itu dan disusul oleh gelak tawa oleh teman temannya yang seakan mendapatkan lawakan lucu, namun sang jasa pelukis tetap berjalan sambil menunduk mengabaikan mereka yang tertawa mengejeknya

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh sampai lah dia di taman kota, merasa sudah lama berjalan diapun duduk di salah satu bangku taman dekat pohon. Merapihkan alat lukisnya terlebih dahulu baru dia duduk di bangku bercat putih kusam itu.

Di dengakan kepalanya untuk melihat langit biru melalui mata biru langitnya yang senada. Dengan tatapan polos Naruto—sang jasa pelukis memandang langit biru

"Cantik seperti Hinata" gumamnya "Naruto suka" Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap langit.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini Naruto melakukan pekerjaan diam diam ini dari sanak saudaranya, awalanya ia merasakan keraguan dan ketakutan akan dunia luar tapi demi gadis berambut indigo itu Naruto dengan berani melakukannya dan sampailah pada sekarang ini..

Berkali kali Mendapatkan caci maki yang menyayat hati seperti 'anak pembawa sial' 'Pengemis sialan' dll, tolakan keras dengan berbagai ucapan yang tidak pantas di berikan kepada manusia, dan perlakuan yang tidak wajar seperti di tendang, didorong berkali kali bahkan Naruto pernah di lemparkan topeng kabuki yang terbuat dari kayu hingga kepalanya berdarah hanya karena ingin melihatnya, namun semua itu tidak Naruto pikirkan karena sebenarnya Naruto tidak tahu kenapa meraka melakukan semua hal itu padanya, karena keluarganya selalu mengajarkannya untuk menghargai orang lain apapun bentuknya dan terlebih pada orang tua dan Naruto sangat mematuhinya.

Walaupun dia Autis banyak kekurangannya tapi Naruto sangat jago dalam bidang melukis dan Naruto selalu menghargai orang lain dan tidak mudah marah atau lebih tepatnya jarang menunjukan rasa kasalnya kepada orang lain, kalaupun iya dia kan menyiksa dirinya sendiri karena rasa marahnya tersebut.

Makan dari itu keluarganya sangat menjaga Naruto agar dia tidak menyiksa dirinya sendiri karena dulu Naruto sering menyiksa dirinya sendiri tanpa sebab membuatnya selalu bolak balik ke rumah sakit karena kehabisan darah. Namun hal itu jarang terjadi kembali semenjak Naruto mengetahui sosok Hinata.

Setiap mengingat Hinata. Naruto selalu merasa senang dan patuh kepadanya apapun perintahnya. Jadi kalau Hinata Marah atau Kesal hal itu sangat membuat Naruto takut—sangat takut namun saat Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa hal itu membuat Naruto merasakan hal yang menyenangkan di dalam hatinya. Karena bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah lukisan yang berharga dalam hidupnya yang harus dia jaga dan rawat dengan baik.

Set!

Merasakan ada sesorang yang duduk di sebelahnya Naruto menatap seseorang di sampingnya

"Selamat siang" ucap sang wanita muda begitu lembut

Naruto langsung menunduk, kebiasaannya saat berhadapan dengan orang lain "Se-selamat pagi" cicitnya

Sang wanita yang bernama kurenai itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto, dan beberapa kali Naruto ketahuan meliriknya dan bayinya di box bayi

"Anda seorang pelukis?" tanya Kurenai membuka percakapan

Naruto mengangguk cepat "Apa kau bisa melukis kami berdua?" dengan cepat Naruto menoleh dan mengangguk dengan antusius, di ambil perlengkapan lukisnya, dan Kunenai mengambil anaknya dari box lalu mengendongnya di pangkuannya

"Apakah dengan begini sudah pas?" ucap kurenai meminta persetujuan Naruto

Naruto menganguk dan mulai melukis ibu dan anak tersebut

7 menit berlalu dan Naruto selesai melukis. Naruto langsung memberinya kepada kurenai

"Wah cepat sekali dan ini—indah sekali.. terimakasih" Kurenai mengambil beberapa uang untuk membayarnya "ini—"

Namun Naruto langsung menolaknya "U-untuk bayi kecil " Naruto sambil menunjuk bayi Kurenai

"Sungguh?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat, Kurenai tersenyum tulus melihat tingkah Naruto " Terima kasih, namamu siapa nak?"

"Naruto"

"Nama yang lucu, saya Kurenai dan ini Mirai" Kurenai menunjukan bayi kecilnya yang sedang terlelap kepada Naruto. dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dan berojigiri memberi salam, melihat tingkah Naruto membuat Hinata tertawa kecil

"A-apa ada yang lucu nyonya?" tanya Naruto polos

"Tidak, hanya Naruto sangat lucu"

Mendengar pujian entah kenapa Naruto menjadi bersemu merah dan langsung saja Naruto menunduk malu "Ah sebelumnya aku melihatmu. kau terus memandang langit, apa kau segitu menyukainya hm?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat "Karena mirip Hinata, cantik"

"Wah siapa itu Hinata, apa pacarmu?"

Dengan malu malu Naruto mengangguk, melihat tingkah malu malu Naruto yang sangat lucu membuat Kurenai kembali tersenyum "baiklah itu akan menjadi rahasia selanjutnya ya" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Kurenai hingga menampilkan wajah polosnya "Maksudnya itu sudah masuk masalah pribadi Naruto-san" jelas Kurenai yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto. beberapa menit hening hanya ada suara angin yang menari nari membawa dedauanan

"Sebelumnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto-san" Naruto menoleh pada Kurenai dengan tampang tanya. "Kenapa Naruto-san mau melakukan pekerjaan melelahkan yang sudah jarang peminatnya di zaman ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kurenai membuat Naruto tersenyum manis "Hinata suka hadiah!—" balasnya dengan antusius "—Naruto ingin memberi Hinata hadiah yang Hinata suka!"

Mendengar itu Kurenai terteguh sesaat dan juga melihat tekad Naruto yang tulus "Apa Naruto-san tidak em mendapatkan uang dari orang tua atau wali Naruto-san?" Setahu Kurenai seorang anak yang berkebutuhan khusus tidak akan lepas dari pengawasan orang tua atau pemerintah

Naruto mengeleng "Naruto ingin membeli Hadiah sendiri! ayah, ibu, kakak dan Hinata– tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka" ucap Naruto sambil memainkan pensil lukisnya polos

Astaga Kurenai tidak mempercayai keadaan ini. anak yang berkebutuhan khusus ini memikirkan perasaan orang lain? Biasanya mereka tidak memperdulikan sekitar namun beda dengan Naruto, dia sangat berbeda dan sangat baik hati. Betapa beruntungnya mereka yang memiliki Naruto "Kamu anak baik, dan Hinata pasti akan senang mendapat hadiah darimu" Kurenai mengelus kepala Naruto lembut dan Naruto hanya memainkan pensilnya dengan tersenyum manis

"Ta-tapi Nyonya Kurenai dan bayi kecil harus janji" ujur Naruto tiba tiba

"Janji? Apa itu?"

"Jangan memberitahu Hinata ya" Naruto mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Kurenai

"Baiklah ini akan menjadi rahasia kita bertiga" Kurenai membalas jari kelingking Naruto. Dengan pelanggan pertamanya di hari ini pertama kalinya Naruto dapat berbagi berita dan bertemu bayi kecil yang lucu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waktunya Istirahat!" teriak photographer

Hinata langsung menuju ke ruangannya untuk sekedar minum dan beristirahat sejenak, namun air minumnya habis yang hanya mendapatkan menghelai nafas pelan "Aku haus seka—ahk!" pekik Hinata saat seseorang menempekan air minum dingin di pipinya "Ap—" mata Hinata terbelalak

"Lama tak jumpa— Hinata"

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

 _Sigh_

 _Namaki Shidota._


	3. Him

**Sorry**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, OOC, AU, TYPO DST**

.

.

D

L

D

R

.

.

.

.

"To-toneri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" setelah berdiam diri akibat shock akhirnya sang empunya mengeluarkan suaranya

"Apakah ini tidak mengejutkanmu?" balas pemuda berambut kelabu sambil memasang muka sedih

"A-ah—Hanya saja hal ini terlalu mengejutkan—" Hinata bingung harus berbicara apa pada Toneri yang merupakan masa lalunya, ya masa lalunya yang ingin sekali Hinata lupakan.

"Ah! Ootsutsuki-san anda sudah di tunggu" ucap tiba tiba seseorang yang memasuki kitchen

Toneri dan Hinata langsung menoleh ke sumber suara "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"

Kru yang memberitahu langsung meninggalkan mereka "Sepertinya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk reuni, bagaimana setelah pemotretan kerja nanti?"

"A-ah?" Hinata yang masih bingung dengan kenyataan ini hanya bisa linglung

"Tunggu ya nanti!" Toneri langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang bagaikan orang bodoh yang sangat lembat mencerna kalimat dari Toneri

"EH?! Tu-tunggu—" panggilannya terlambat karena Toneri sudah menghilang entah kemana "Kyaaa!" Hinata langsung jongkok di tempat sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah "Astaga aku malu sekali~ kyaa! Kenapa dia harus datang kembali? Apakah ini mimpi—aw! Sakit? Berarti ini bukan mimpi?"

"Huh? Hinata apa yang kau lakukan di bawah?" ujur Ino yang tiba tiba masuk "Eh? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?! Apa kau sakit?!" panic Ino

"Ti-tidak Ino, aku baik baik saja—hanya saja—aku bingung dengan perasaan diriku sendiri" ucap HInata pelan sambil memeluk lututnya

"Bingung? kau kenapa si Hinata?" Ino meletakan kopinya di meja dan mensejajarkan posisinya pada Hinata "Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada?"

"Ino—" Ino hanya memasang muka tanda tanyanya pada Hinata yang menatap mata Aquamarinenya "Dia kembali—"

"Siapa?" lama lama Ino gemas dengan sikap Hinata yang membuatnya semakin penasaran

"Toneri—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan waktu menjelang malam, Naruto bergegas pulang sebelumnya dia membereskan perlengkapannya termaksud topinya di tas besar yang dia bawa saat kerumah Hinata dan merapihkan dirinya.

Tok tok!

Clek!

"Ah Naruto sudah pulang nak?" sapa Kusina yang melihat kepulangan anaknya dari rumah Hinata, setahunya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menunduk

"Apa kau ingin ibu bawakan kueh untukmu?" Naruto membalikan badannya dan mengangguk dengan cepat, Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang sudah kembali ceria dan merespon semua ucapaan yang dituju kepadanya, Kushina sangat mensyukuri hal itu "Terima kasih Tuhan" gumamnya pelan

.

.

Clek!

Naruto menutup kembali pintunya memasuki kamarnya yang sangat rapih dan bersih karena Naruto sangat menyukai hal yang bersih. Di letakan tas besarnya di tempat yang seharusnya –bagi Naruto di duduki kasurnya yang besar dan mengambil buku sketsa bergambar pensil warna warni di dalam laci samping tempat tidurnya

Dibuka lembar per lembar buku sketsanya sambil tersenyum senyum melihat tiap lembarnya yang ternyata merupakan lukisan berbagai lukisan ekspresi Hinata. Hinata yang datar, Hinata yang sedang tertidur, Hinata yang kaget, Hinata yang sedang Fokus, Hinata yang sedang mengantuk, Hinata yang sedang kesal itulah ekspresi yang Naruto lihat semenjak dirinya bersama Hinata, Hari ini dia mendapatkan ekspresi Hinata yang baru, walaupun ekspesinya membuat Naruto takut namun Naruto tetap dengan senang hati mengambarnya—Hinata yang sedang marah karena menggambar Hinata adalah hal yang menyenangkan, berharga dan mampu membuat Naruto menemukan tujuan hidupnya.

Dengan telaten pensil itu menggores dengan lihat di atas kertas putih, tanpa sadar ada seorang yang memasuki kamarnya "Naruto? ini ibu bawakan kueh kering" merasa tidak di respon oleh anaknya yang sedang focus menggambar Kushina hanya menghelai nafas pelan memakluminya, kalau Naruto sedang menggambar pasti fokusnya susah untuk di ganggu, diletakan kueh itu di laci samping tempat tidur satunya dan pergi keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya pertahankan ekspresinya seperti itu!"

Cekrek!

"Lebih cantik lagi Hinata, ya seperti itu"

Cekrek!

"Baiklah pemotretan Hari ini selesai, terima kasih kerja samanya"

"Iya sama sama Sai-san" Hinata berojigiri

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh ke Ino yang menghampirinya di lokasi shootnya "Ada apa Ino?"

"Ada berita terbaru!"

"Apa itu?"

"Pemuda yang kau bicarakan tadi merupakan Model berbakat dari New York dan sekarang dia kesini karena ada kontrak kerja" bisik Ino pada Hinata

"APA?!" pekik Hinata yang membuat Ino menutup kupingnya "Bagaimana bisa?" Hinata yang sadar suaranya menganggu langsung mengecilkan suaranya

"Entahlah, itu yang kudengar. Dan ada kemungkinan besar kita akan sering bertemu atau kau shoot bareng" lanjut Ino

Hinata menepuk jidatnya "Bagaimana ini—"

"Bukannya kau senang kalau mantan tersayangmu balik lagi? Dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi dia masih menyapamu setelah bertahun tahun keluar Negeri! Zaman sekarangkan jarang hal seperti itu Hinata" mereka pergi menuju ruang make up Hinata

"Ya tentu aku senang Ino, tapi disisi lain aku gelisah! Bagaimana kalau dia tahu aku akan tunangan tunangan? Lalu bagaimana kalau dia tahu bahwa calonnya itu orang yang tidak norma apa dia akan tetap menganggapku mantannya?!—aaa! Rasanya aku ingin bersembunyi di antartika saja" Hinata duduk dengan lesu menatapi nasipnya yang tidak bagus, menurutnya

Tok tok!

Kedua insan itu menoleh kea rah suara, "Apa aku bisa berbicara dengan Hinata?" ucap pemuda bersurai kelabu—Toneri di depan pintu

.

.

.

Kedua insan itu terdiam di halaman belakang studio yang berbentuk taman bunga. Hinata gelisah apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ini? tapi dengan susah payah dirinya memasang foker face

"Hinata?"

"Ya?" Hinata langsung menoleh kearah Toneri

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, Toneri-kun sendiri?"

"Tidak baik"

"Huh? Benarkah?" Hinata sedikit kaget mendengarnya

"Ya aku tidak baik karena telah melepasmu begitu saja—Hinata maafkan aku karena telah memutuskan hubungan kita begitu saja"

Mendukung suasana angin bertiup menerbangkan helaian rambut Hinata yang tergerai, perasaan nyeri saat kenangan masalalu mengiang kembali di pikirannya, padahal dengan susah payah dirinya mengubur masa lalunya namun detik ini juga hal itu di gali kembali hingga ke dasar dasarnya

"Kuharap kita bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita seperti semua Hinata"

tidak tau harus berberkata apa saat ini yang jelas dirinya—mentalnya belum siap untuk menerima semua ini, terlalu tiba tiba dan menyakitkan sangat sulit di artikan dengan kata kata. Terlebih statusnya sudah memiliki calon tunangan kalau dia menerima Toneri kembali bukankah dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak baik? Tapi jujur saja Hinata masih menyayangi Toneri hingga saat ini. Hinata takut mnegambil langkah yang salah. Kami-sama

"Hinata?"

"A-ah? Apa?"

"Kau melamun"

"Ma-maaf" Hinata menunduk. Jujur Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menoleh Toneri tapi disisilain dia teringat Naruto, calon tunangannya. Kalau bukan karena acara tunangan sialan itu tidak mungkin Hinata akan merasakan bimbang yang sangat mendalam seperti ini. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan keluarganya saat tahu Hinata memiliki kekasih yang statusnya sudah ditunangkan secara sepihak oleh keluarganya selain karirnya terancam mungkin namanya akan di coret dari keluarga.

"Kau melamun lagi Hinata"

Ucapan Toneri membuyarkan pikiran Hinata "Maaf"

Toneri menghelai nafas, sudah bisa di tebak pasti akan seperti ini, tidak mungkin bisa langsung kembali menata hubungan yang sudah lama kandas, mau tidak mau dari awal lagi "Permintaan maaf mu ku terima kalau kau bersedia menemaniku berkeliling Tokyo"

"Hah?ta—"

"Baiklah minggu besok ku tunggu di Halte Koji ya!" potong Toneri seakan tidak ingin menerima penolakan dari Hinata

"Ta-tapi a-aku tidak yakin" dengan Ragu Hinata menjawabnya

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada pekerjaan Minggu besok hm?"

"Tidak ada si—"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Minggu jam 10 aku akan menjemputmu ya. Nah karena sudah malam tidak baik untuk seorang gadis pulang malam malam aku akan mengantarmu"

"Ti-tidak perlu Toneri-kun, aku membawa mobil sendiri"

"Ah sangat disayangkan, baiklah kalau begitu sampai ketemu hari Minggu ya"'

"Iya" Toneri bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai jalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih setia duduk di bangku dan menatap langit yang berbintang.

"Hanya sesekali menerima ajakannya tidak masalah kan? Ya tidak masalah kok" Hinata berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

 _ada note:_

halo semua reader. saya ingin mengumumkan bahwa fanfic ini akan hiatus sementara, kenaoa? karena saya ingin fokus ke ff ALMOST dulu, so ALMOST end Sorry up. jadi mohon pengertiannya dan kesabarannya yaak.

 _sign,_

 _Namaki Shidota_


	4. For U

**Sorry**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, OOC, AU, TYPO DST**

.

.

D

L

D

R

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah, weekend yang tidak akan di lewatkan oleh orang orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan orang tersayang sama seperti Naruto, kini dia sedang bersiap siap untuk berkunjung ke rumah Hinata.

"I-ibu Naruto berangkat" pamit Naruto pada Kushina

"Hati hati ya nak, titip salam ibu pada Hinata-chan"

Naruto hanya mengangguk cepat lalu pergi menuju taksi yang sudah di pesan oleh ibunya. Kushina melihat kepergian anaknya, semakin hari Naruto menjadi lebih baik… tidak murung lagi, ataupun menyakiti dirinya sendiri walaupun perilaku yang menunduknya saat melihat orang lain dan cara komunikasinya—gagap masih sama setidaknya mentalnya sudah lebih baik Kushina sudah sangat bersyukur.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai di depan apartemen Hinata dan menekan password yang sudah di hapal di luar kepalanya.

Clik!

Merapihkan sepatunya di rak sepatu, dan merapihkan juga sepatu Hinata yang berantakan setelah selesai dia berdiri di tempat "Tadaima!" teriakanya. Dan dapat di dengar oleh Hinata yang berada di kamar

"Naruto? dia kesini? Kenapa Baa-san tidak mengabarinya?" Hinata melihat Handphonenya dan dengan bodohnya ternyata terdapat pesan dari Kushina bahwa Naruto akan kerumahnya. Saking keasikan dandan membuatnya tidak menyadari ada sms, dilihat jam yang sudah menunjukan waktu 09.00 yang artinya satu jam lagi dia akan pergi dengan Toneri.

"Kenapa dia harus datang di hari liburku sih?" keluh Hinata "Biarlah! Kutinggal pergi saja toh Naruto tidak akan keberatan ini" Hinata mengangkat kedua pundaknya lalu membereskan apa saja yang akan dia bawa untuk acara 'kencan' nanti.

Clek!

"Naruto, maafkan aku tidak bisa di rumah untuk menemanimu.. aku ada urusan di luar tidak apa apa kan?" Naruto yang melihat Hinata ingin pergi ada perasaan sedih saat mengatahuinya, padahal dia ingin main dengan Hinata hari ini dan memberikan sesuatu yang sudah dia bawa di dalam tasnya untuk HInata, karena akhir akhir ini Naruto jarang ke Apartemen Hinata. Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu menundukan kepalanya membuat poni yang sudah memanjang itu menyembunyikan raut.

"Terima kasih Naruto! kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya!"

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata sampai sang objek menghilang dari pandangannya dengan raut sedih ia menuju sofa untuk mengambar Hinata hari ini, karena menurutnya Hinata sangat cantik hari ini—walaupun setiap hari selalu cantik dan mungkin menunggu Hinata hingga pulang dan bisa bermain bersama sama.

.

.

.

.

"Terlalu awal si dari janjiannya tapi tak apalah daripada dirumah bersamanya—oh? Toneri?" Hinata melihat Toneri sudah ada di halte "Pak stop!" HInata menghentikan taksinya

"Toneri-kun!" panggil Hinata

Toneri menoleh kearah Hinata yang berlari kearahnya "Hosh-hosh kau sudah ada disini?"

"hehe, begitulah lagipula aku baru sampai kok" Toneri mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Syukurlah, kukira sudah lama lagi pula ini terlalu cepat dari jam janjiannya"

"Iya si, yasudah yuk kita jalan!"

"um!" Toneri membukakan pintu mobil Ferrarinya untuk Hinata, Mobil putih mewah itupun melaju menelusuri jalan.

"Ohiya kita ingin kemana Toneri-kun?" tanya Hinata di tengah perjalanan

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" jawab Toneri sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata

.

.

"Taman bermain?" HInata menoleh kea rah Toneri

"Iya, memang kenapa Hinata? apa kau tidak suka?"

"A-ah tidak! Su-suka kok! Ayo kita masuk" Hinata mendorong Toneri untuk jalan 'Kupikir akan ketempat yang lebih romantic huh' gumam Hinata sambil menghelai nafas.

"Huh? Kau bicara apa Hinata?"

"A-ah tidak ada, mu-mungkin kau salah dengar" Hinata mengelak dan Toneri hanya mengangguk paham

"Nah permainan apa dulu ya?" pikir Toneri melihat berbagai macam mainan keseluruh penjuru dan matanya tertarik pada permainan yang berputar putar "Itu!" tunjuknya

Hinata melihat arah tunjuknya 'Nani?! Histeria?!' dirinya meneguk ludah melihat permainan itu

"Ayo HInata!" Toneri menarik Hinata

"Tu-tunggu—"

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Hoeek! Hoeekk!"

"Hinata kau baik baik saja?" Toneri memijit leher Hinata "Maaf aku lupa kalau kau tidak bisa naik permainan seperti itu, sungguh maafkan aku"

"Ti-tidak apa kok Toneri-kun, lebih baik tidak perlu membahasnya kembali, hal itu membuatku menjadi mual"

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikan minum dulu. Kau tunggu sini ya" Toneri lari menuju mesin minuman

"Haah, kupikir aku akan mati tadi" Hinata duduk lemas di bangku.

"Ini Hinata" Hinata mengambil Air mineral itu dan meneguknya langsung.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan? Apa kita pulang saja? Kau terlihat pucat" Panik Toneri melihat Hinata yang sudah pucat karena kebodohannya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, kita lanjutkan saja—tapi jangan mainan yang seperti tadi lagi ya"

"Baiklah kita akan cari yang aman aman saja" Toneri tersenyum manis pada Hinata dan di balas senyum manis oleh Hinata. dilihat lihat Toneri semakin tampan saja, senyumnya, parasnya dan sifatnya juga masih baik astaga semuanya sempurna di dirinya.

"Mau lanjut?" tawar Toneri

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusius dan mereka pun berjelajah di taman bermain tersebut.

Semua permainan yang 'normal' mereka jajali dari kuda kudan, bombom car, hula hula dan banyaknya lagi, sehingga tidak mengenal waktu yang sudah mulai menggelap .

"Hinata tunggu sini sebentar" Toneri pamit sebentar pada Hinata

"Huh, mau kemana Toneri-kun?" yang di tanya sudah pergi entah kemana, Hinata menghelai nafas sambil memakan gulalinya lesu diduduki bangku yang kosong di dekatnya, perlahan Hinata mengamati sekitar walaupun sudah mulai gelap namun taman bermainnya masih ramai. Menyadari sesuatu bahwa tidak ada Toneri si sampingnya membuatnya kesepian di tengah keramaian ini, sangat kesepian... Hinata tidak menyukai hal ini

"Toneri lama sekali si—" HInata melihat kekiri dan kanan untuk mencari sosok Toneri yang tidak kunjung datang, tidak mungkin kan di di tinggal sendiri di sini? Tapi bisa saja hal itu terjadi mengingat Toneri Top Model yang padat jadwalnya

Glek!

Hinata mulai gelisah, benarkah dia di tinggal sendirian? Tapi Toneri tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian tidak mungkin—lalu dia kemana?

"Halo Halo"

Hinata menoleh cepat kesamping alisnya bertaut siapa yang membawa boneka Panda super besar itu "Tara!"

"Toneri-kun!" wajah Hinata langsung cerah saat tahu dia adalah Toneri

"Ini untukmu, maaf agak lama hehe"

"Benarkah?! Terima kasih Toneri-kun aku suka sekali!" HInata memeluk boneka kesukaannya dengan gembira, Toneri pun ikut tersenyum melihat Hinata yang kelewat senang hanya karena boneka

.

.

.

.

Tik tok tik tok

Naruto mengayunkan kakinya di sofa. Menunggu Hinata pulang itulah yang dilakukannya sedari tadi hingga waktu sudah menunjukan waktu 20.30 dan Naruto masih setia menunggu dengan senyum manis yang terus terpantri di wajah tampannya karena hari ini Naruto ingin memberikan Hinata hadiah.

Pip

Mendengar pintu terbuka Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri pintu, senyumnya semakin lebar saat tahu yang datang adalah Hinata namun senyumnya tidak berlangsung lama saat melihat boneka Panda yang super besar di pelukannya

"Tadaima"

"O-okaeri"

Mendengar ada yang menjawab salamnya Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara "Naruto, kau belum pulang?" Kaget Hinata saat mengetahui Naruto masih ada di rumahnya.

Naruto mengeleng cepat "Naruto ingin memberi Hinata hadiah" ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk walaupun pelan Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya. Naruto berlari menuju sofa dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada di tasnya yaitu boneka panda berukuran kecil, ada perasaan sedih yang mendalam saat mencoba membandingkan dengan boneka miliknya dan boneka yang di bawa Hinata pulang tapi Naruto tetap memberinya pada Hinata.

"Ini untuk Hinata" Naruto memberikan bonekanya yang berukuran kecil pada Hinata

"Huh?" Hinata terdiam sebentar melihat hadiah yang di maksud Naruto "Terima Kasih hadiahnya Naruto" Hinata meletakan boneka panda besarnya di lantai dan mengambil punya Naruto.

Perasaan Naruto saat hadiahnya di terima oleh Hinata tentunya sangat gembira, senyum yang tadinya memudar kini bangkit kembali di anggukan kepalanya cepat sebagai jawaban "Naruto pulang ya Hinata"

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya karena apa tujuannya sudah tercapai walaupun tidak bisa bermain dengan Hinata karena Naruto tahu Hinata pasti lelah dan butuh tidur.

"Dadah Hinata" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata lalu menghilang dari pintu tersebut

"Kalau Cuma ingin memberi ini kan bisa di letakan di ruang tengah, tidak perlu sampai menungguku pulang dasar aneh" Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membawa boneka pemberian Toneri dengan tangan kanannya dan boneka pemberian Naruto di tangan kirinya

Diletakan boneka Panda yang besar itu di meja rias panjangnya dekat jendela dengan hati hati dan membersihkan bagian yang terkena debu di bonekanya "Nah cocok disini" dengan senyum yang terpantri di wajah porselinnya Hinata mengelus boneka pemberian Toneri tersebut lalu di lirik boneka panda pemberian Naruto itu dengan pandangan datar dan membuangnya di tong sampah samping meja riasnya "Haah hari ini melelahkan sekali tapi senang rasanya" Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur

Dreet dreet

Ada pesan dari Toneri dengan cepat Hinata membukanya membalas cepat sms tersebut hingga mereka melupakan bahwa hari sudah semakin malam.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Marhaban ya Ramdhan !


	5. Confuse

Hari demi hari pun berlalu hingga genab sebulan, sebulan penuh itu juga merupakan saksi kisah kasmaran antara dua sejoli yang sama profesinya, dia adalah Hinata dan Toneri.

"Terima kasih Toneri-kun" Hinata turun dari mobil putih itu.

"Tunggu!" ucapan Toneri membuat Hinata tidak jadi membuka pintunya

"Ada ap—"

Cup!

Toneri mencium bibir mungilnya lembut, Hinata hanya berkedip kedip mencernanya setelah ciuman itu semakin dalam sontak Hinata mendorong Toneri hingga ciuman itu terlepas "Ma-maaf Toneri-kun, su-sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang" ujur Hinata dengan pipinya yang memerah, Toneri hanya memasang wajah kecewanya

"Baiklah, Selamat malam" Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil

Setelah mobil putih itu tidak terlihat baru Hinata masuk ke gedung apartemennya, menekan tombol kunci

Clek!

Sepi dan gelap.

Itulah yang langsung Hinata rasakan saat memasuki apartemannya, menghela nafas dan bergegas memasuki kamarnya untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah dan lengket.

"Haah" selesai mandi dan memakai piyama Hinata langsung membanting tubuhnya di kasur queen sizenya, memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali menatap atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih dengan pikiran yang melayang laying "Sudah hampir sebulan Naruto tidak main" gumamnya tanpa sadar "Rasanya jadi sepi—walaupun tingkahnya sangat menyebalkan dan selalu membuatku sakit kepala setidaknya rumah ini menjadi ramai tidak sepi—"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan sekarang pandangannya menuju dinding kaca kamarnya yang menampilkan langit yang penuh bintang "—rasanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu" tiba tiba Hinata bangun dan menepuk nepuk pipinya "Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata!, sadar! sadar! Tidak mungkin kau merindukan si anak Autis itu, keinginanmu untuk membuatnya tidak muncul di hadapanmu sekarang sudah terkabul! Seharusnya kau senang! Lagipula sekarang sudah ada Toneri orang yang kau cintai selama ini—" Hinata membanting tubuhnya kembali dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut "—kau terlalu lelah Hinata, hingga pikiranmu menjadi tidak masuk akal" Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan berusaha tertidur.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari yang menyinari ruangan itu membuat sang empunya terpaksa membuka matanya yang menampilkan Amethyst indahnya, "Engg" Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut merutuki mentari yang tidak berdosa itu, baru 3 jam tidur kenapa sekarng sudah pagi? Semalaman Hinata tidak bisa tidur karena pikirannya yang begitu banyak.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Bel rumahnya terus berbunyi membuat Hinata langsung bangkit dari kasurnya "Naruto kah?" ucapnya entah kenapa sedikit senang dan segera membuka pintu

"Hinataa!" ucap girang Ino –sang tamu

"Ah kau Ino" Hinata langsung lesu dan berjalan ke dalam meninggalkan Ino yang kesal akan sambutannya

"Setidaknya kau menyambutku dengan senyuman bukan raut malesmu itu!" Ino merujuk

"Maaf maaf, aku akan ambilkan minum" Hinata berjalan menuju dapur

Melihat keadaan Hinata yang aneh membuat Ino heran, apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini? "Aku akan ke belanja kau ingin ikut tidak?" tawar Ino dengan semangat

"Tidak, aku ingin di rumah saja" Hinata duduk di sofa samping Ino dan menyalakan TV

"Uhuk uhuk!—" Ino tersedak airnya saat mendengar ucapan aneh Hinata "Apa yang terjadi pada seorang Hinata yang biasanya begitu nyentrik dan menggila saat hari liburnya ini? biasanya kau akan memaksaku untuk menemanimu belanja di saat hari liburmua tapi sekarang? Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Apa ini karena Toneri? Apa yang dia perbuat hingga membuat berbie ku ini murung? Atau kau sakit?" Ino menakup wajah Hinata dan memeriksanya dengan panic

"Ino, aku baik baik saja, hanya saja aku sedang tidak mood melakukan apapun" Hinata melepas tangan Ino yang seakan ingin menyiksa wajahnya

Ino menghela nafas "Hinata, kita sudah lama berteman bahkan kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri jadi kalau ada masalah kau katakan saja padaku" kini Ino menampilkan wajah seriusnya

Hinata melihat Ino yang serius, sedikit bimbang untuk membicarakannya namun kalau tidak di ceritakan pasti akan menganggunya, sudah tahu Hinata type yang tidak bisa terlalu lama menyimpan masalah terlebih di paksa oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan diriku saat ini Ino—" Final Hinata, Ino masih setia mendengarkannya "—kau tahukan aku mencintai Toneri melebihi apapun?" Ino mengangguk "—dan aku sangat gembira saat dia mulai mendekati ku lagi hingga rasanya aku ingin memeluk dunia ini tapi—" Hinata memegang dadanya "—disini terasa hampa, sudah sebulan ini kami kencan namun rasa yang dulu pernah ku rasakan kini rasanya begitu asing dan beda, aku sudah menyakinkan diriku bahwa Toneri ini adalah orang yang sama tapi tetap saja rasa yang dulu kurasakan kini tidak kurasakan kembali dan hari hariku semakin sepi, aku merasa kesepian Ino" Hinata menatap Aquamarine milik Ino, Ino melepas gengamannya pada Hinata

"Bagaiman keadaan Naruto?" bukannya menjawab Ino mala menanyakan topic lain

Hinata menghela nafas lalu mengeleng "Aku tidak tahu, sudah hampir sebulan dia tidak pernah main ke sini"

"Apa kau khawatir padanya?"

Hinata kembali mengelangkan kepalanya "Aku tidak tahu, yang kutahu hari hariku menjadi sepi karena tidak ada kehadirannya, tidak ada yang merusuhkan pagiku lagi, tidak ada yang menungguiku di ruang tamu saat aku pulang kerja, tidak ada sura TV yang mengangguku di hari liburku, tidak ada yang mengaturku untuk membersihkan kamar sebelum berangkat kerja dan tidak ada yang mencerewetkan aku lagi, bahkan saking terbawa suasananya aku merindukannya? Haha konyol bukan mana mungkin aku merindukan si anak autis itu sangat mustahil haha" Hinata tertawa hambar

"Noting is Imposible Hinata" Hinata menatap Ino "Tanpa sadar kau sudah membuka hatimu untuk Naruto, terbukti saat Naruto menghilang kau merindukan sosoknya. Cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa ingat?— dan untuk Toneri faktanya kau sudah. Tidak. Mencintainya. Lagi. Hatimu yang berkata karena cinta tidak bisa di pakasakan"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku mencintai anak autis yang menyebalkan itu daripada seseorang yang telah lama kutunggu dan cintai? Haha kau lucu sekali Ino" Hinata tertawa keras mendapatkan kenyataan yang menurutnya konyol

"Tapi Toneri menghianatimu Hinata!" Ino sudah mulai geram,

Hinata terdiam dan menetap Ino tajam "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu tentang ini padamu, tapi melihat keadaan kau harus mengetahuinya –Toneri. Adalah. Seorang. Playboy" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan

Hinata tersenyum kecut "Jangan menghakimi orang lain Ino, dia sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau dia menunggu ku selama ini—"

"Kau termakan ucapannya! Astaga Hinata kenapa kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini?! terlebih kau mau saja di bodohi oleh Playboy seperti dia!—"

"Stop! Ino Stop!" Hinata berdiri sambil membentak Ino yang kaget

Ino tersenyum sinis "Lihat, bahkan sekarang dia sudah mempengaruhimu seperti ini—" Ino berdiri dan menatap remeh Hinata "Aku lebih setuju kau bersama Naruto walaupun dia banyak kekurangan setidaknya dia tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaan orang lain daripada, si brengsek itu yang terlihat manis di depan namun busuk di dalam!" Ino menekankan katanya dia akhir kalimat. Menyabet tasnya Ino pergi meninggalkan apartemen Hinata.

"Astaga aku bisa gila!" Hinata mengigit kukunya gelisah.

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu bu—aku kan kengen dengan kalian, dan aku juga membawakan oleh oleh dari Indonesia, kalian pasti suka soalnya di sana saangat bagus bu, kapan kapan kita pergi kesana ya!—haha ibu bisa saja— dadah bu" Karin memarikan teleponnya "Kangen sekali rasanya" ucap Karin

Suigetsu yang sedang menyetir memandang istrinya sejenak lalu melihat kedepan lagi "baru berapa beberapa bulan tidak bertemu, kau ini lebay deh Karin"

"Ya! Kau jangan merusak mood bagus ku Sui!" Suigetsu yang sangat suka menggoda istrinya ini hanya tertawa saja "Jangan tertawa! Ku puku—eh?" ancang ancang Karin terhenti saat matanya terfokus pada sebuah objek, setelah focus Rubynya terbelalak "Berhenti Sui berhenti!" teriak Karin sambil meremas rambut Suigetsu yang sedang menyetir "Sui kubilang Berhenti sekarang juga!"

"I-iya sabar!" Suigetsu segera memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, setelah berhenti Karin segera keluar dan diikuti oleh Suigetsu "Tunggu Karin ada apa si?" heran Suigetsu namun di acuhkan oleh Karin

Karin setengah lari dan tidak memperdulikan orang orang yang di tabraknya, matanya masih normal dan dia sangat mengenal sosok itu. Jadi dia tidak akan salah.

"Naruto?" panggilnya pada sosok yang sedang duduk di emperan toko yang sedang tutup.

.

.

.

.

tbc


	6. Trap!

**Sorry**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, OOC, AU, TYPO (gak lewat editan cuy) dll**

.

.

D

L

D

R

.

.

.

.

"Naruto?"

Merasa dirinya di panggil, pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke sumber suara, topinya sedikit tersingkirkan karena yang memanggilnya berdiri di hadapannya yang sedang terduduk

"Ka-karin-nee.." Naruto panic hingga dirinya menutupi wajahnya ke bawah dan mulai memainkan tangannya gugup, lalu dia mengeleng keras

Setelah tahu kalau ternya sosok itu benar adiknya, Karin langsung kaget sekagetnya "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Karin Khawatir "Ayo kita pulang—" Karin menarik Naruto untuk berdiri namun Naruto bersikukuh menolaknya

Karin yang mendapatkan penolakan itu di buat heran oleh adiknya ini "Ada apa? Apa kau terluka?" Naruto mengeleng kencang "kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Ibu akan sangat khawatir melihat kamu disini seperti ini" Naruto masih mempertahankan posisinya, dirinya tidak ingin pulang karena belum mendapatkan uang yang cukup hari ini. Karin yang melihat barang bawaan Naruto, dan beberapa uang yang terlihat di tasnya, otaknya mencerna apa yang di lakukan adiknya namun hal itu tidak masuk akal terlebih Naruto adalah anak yang berkebutuhan khusus, tidak mungkin kan Naruto melakukannya maksudnya kerja?. Karin mensejajarkan tubuhnya kembali dan melihat Naruto yang meringkuk, menghela nafas sejanak "Apakah Naruto bekerja dengan melukis? Jawab kakak Naruto, kakak tidak akan marah" tutur Karin lembut

Sedikit mengintip kea rah kakaknya dan setelah melihat mata Ruby kakaknya Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Kenapa Naruto melakukannya? Apakah Naruto di paksa orang?" Karin harus mengontrol amarahnya yang gampang meledak, dia sangat menyanyi adiknya ini jadi dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto ketakutan

Naruto mengeleng "Na-naruto i-ingin me-membelikan Hinata ha-hadiah, Nee-chan" tutur Naruto yang sudah tidak merasa ketakutan

"Astaga Naruto, kenapa kamu tidak bilang pada kakak atau ibu kalau kamu ingin memberikan Hinata hadiah sayang, jadi Naruto tidak perlu melakukan ini" Karin tidak habis fikir dangan sikap Naruto, siang hari yang terik bekerja menawarkan jasa lukisan keliling terlebih mental yang tidak normal pasti orang orang akan memperolok olokannya, membayangkan saja membuat Karin tidak kuat, Karin meneteskan air matanya dan di tenangkan oleh Suigetsu.

Naruto kembali mengeleng kencang "A-aku ingin me-membelikan hadianya se-sendiri kak, de-dengan uangku" Naruto menunjukan uang recehan yang sudah dikumpulkannya

Mendengarnya membuah Karin semakin tidak kuat dan Suigetsu memeluk istrinya agar tenang. Naruto bersusah payah mendapatkan uang dengan bekerja dan dengan segala kekurangannya seperti ini hanya untuk membelikan Hinata hadiah? Astaga adiknya yang polos ini melakukan hal itu? Belum tentu sikap Naruto yang ini dimiliki oleh pria lain mengingat zaman sekarang hal itu sangatlah jarang, beruntungnya Hinata mendapatkan adiknya ini.

"Apakah ibu tahu?" ucap Karin setelah mengontrol emosinya, Naruto mengeleng "Siapa yang sudah tahu?" Naruto kembali menggeleng "Naruto sudah lama melakukan ini hm?" Karin duduk di sebelah Naruto menahan air matanya yang ingin mengalir, Naruto mengangguk sambil memainkan jarinya—kebiasaannya

"Sudah siang, kita pulang saja yuk?" ajak Karin, namun Naruto menggeleng kencang

"Kaka saja pulang, a-aku ingin berkeliling lagi" Naruto menatap polos Karin, Karin menutup mulutnya dan airmatanya lolos kembali "Ka-kaka dan paman harus janji pada Naruto, jangan bilang bilang ke Ibu— ayah— Hinata— dan semuanya, ya" dengan polosnya Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Karin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, harus kah ia berjanji dan membiarkan adiknya tersayang ini tersiksa seperti ini terus? ia tidak ingin adiknya seperti ini! tidak akan—

Grep!

Naruto memegang tangan Karin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon "Naruto mohon, kakak" ucap Naruto dengan lancar, ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu membuat Karin tidak berdaya dengan dangat amat terpaksa dia membalas janji kecil mereka, dan Narutopun tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dengar katanaya model Hinata-san dan Toneri-san pacaran loh!"

"Benarakah? Aku juga sudah menduganya soalnya meraka suka pergi bersama"

"Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi ya"

"Padahal aku mengincar Toneri-kun"

"Mimpi kamu!"

Mendengar gossip itu membuat Ino geram, mereka belum tahu saja siapa Toneri sebenarnya! dan ia tidak sudi Barbie kesayangannya di permainkan oleh pria bejat seperti Toneri, tapi mengingat Hinata yang amat keras kepala Ino bingung harus bagaimana menyadarkan orang itu hingga tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas.

.

"Hinata kali ini kau akan mendapat patner, karena sekarang temanya Wedding" tutur Sai

"Baik" jawab Hinata, pantas saja sekarang dirinya memakai gaun putih yang sangat indah

"Ah itu dia, Toneri-san ayo cepet kita ambil gambar!" teriak Sai

Mendengar itu membuat Hinata menoleh tidak percaya, patnernya Toneri? Entah senang atau gelisah Hinata mendengarnya

"Wah Hinata kau cantik sekali seperti malaikat, jadi ingin segera menikahimu" Toneri tersenyum yang dapat membuat kaum hawa meleleh, Hinata hanya bersemu mendengarnya

Ino yang mendengar gombalan murahan itu hanya berdesis tidak suka 'Hinata jangan termakan oleh gombalan murahannya!' teriak Ino di dalam hati

Merekapun memulai sesi pemotretannya, dari pose biasa, seksi, bahkan sampai Intim. Para kru takjub melihat dua sejoli itu yang bergitu serasi seperti sedang melakukan foto pre-wedding sungguhan.

"Astaga mereka cocok sekali! Aku iri" pekik kru wanita

"Iya, seperti pasangan dari surga!"

"Kalian bisa diam tidak!" bentak Ino yang sudah geram mendengar obrolan meraka, langsung saja meraka diam dan pergi dari sana "Membuat mood orang semakin jelek saja si" kesal Ino entah pada siapa "Apa liat liat!" bentaknya pada kru pria yang tidak sengaja melihat tingkahnya, setelah di bentak mereka langsung pergi menjauhi Ino yang sedang mode gahar. Ino sendiri mengigit kukunya seolah gelisah "Perasaanku tidak enak, semoga tidak terjadi apa apa—"

.

.

Selesai sesi pemotretan Hinata langsung pergi ke ruang ganti, namun di hentikan oleh Toneri, Hinata menatap bingung Toneri "Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja, karena setelah ini aku masih ada pemotretan lain"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama dengan gaun itu" Toneri memasang wajah kecewanya

"A-ah, sudahlah Toneri-kun aku ha-harus ke ruanganku—dah" Hinata langsung meninggalkan Toneri dengan wajah malunya

Clek!

Dengan senyum senyum Hinata memasuki ruangannya dan duduk di depan kaca rias dengan wajah malu malunya tanpa menyadari kehadiaran Ino didalamnya

"Senang eh?" sindir Ino yang membuat Hinata tersentak dan menoleh pada Ino yang bersidekap tak jauh darinya

"Ino, sejak kapan kau di sana?" Heran Hinata

"Sejak kau masuk sambil tersenyum senyum tidak jelas, ah mungkin karena gombal murahan dari si playboy itu ya?—" Ino berpose berfikir "—aduh kenapa kau mau saja di permainkan dengannya" Ino mengelengkan wajahnya santai, Ino berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap Hinata malas "Yasudahlah selamat bersenang senang sayang~" Ino meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam itu.

Setelah Ino pergi mood Hinata menjadi anjlok kembali "Apa sih sebenarnya maunya?! Nyebelin banget" gerutu Hinata, hari ini Hinata terus di sindir oleh sahabatnya itu, sebenarnya apa yang salah dari Toneri? Kenapa Ino rasanya sangat tidak suka dengannya? "Suka suka dia lah, aku tidak peduli" kesal Hinata

Malam selesai pemotretan Hinata dan Toneri pergi makan malam, di café mewah dekat studionya. Hinata tidak nafsu makan sehingga dirinya hanya mengaduk ngaduk makanan hal itu di lihat oleh Toneri yang heran "Hinata?" panggil Toneri

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya lalu segera menatap Toneri bingung "Ya?"

"Kau tidak makan? Dari tadi kau terus memainkannya"

"Aku sedang tidak berselera" ucapnya malas masih memainkan makanannya

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, setidaknya kau harus makan—ayo aku suapi" Toneri menyodorkan makanannya untuk menyuapi Hinata, Hinata yang tidak suka di paksa menjadi kesal dan tanpa sadar menangkis makanan yang di berikan Toneri hingga terkena baju pemuda kelabu itu.

Sadar akan tingkahnya, Hinata panic "Maafkan aku Toneri-kun aku tidak sengaja—" Hinata membersihkan makanan yang ada di baju Toneri dengan panic

"Tidak apa Hinata, aku ke kamar mandi dulu" Toneri bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar mandi

Hinata menghela nafas, kenapa sih dengan dirinya? Akhir akhir ini menjadi aneh

Tring!

Mendengar ponsel Tonri berbunyi membuat Hinata 'kepo' dan membukanya tanpa izin pemiliknya—toh Toneri tidak akan marah kan kalau dirinya menyentuh barang pribadinya?

 _From: Shion_

 _Sayang aku kangen sekali denganmu, aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa kita ya aku aku tidak sabar untuk ber'main' denganmu lagi malam ini, aku sudah menghubungimu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya jadi kau harus menghubungiku! Kalau tidak aku akan marah padamu._

Hinata yang membacanya terbelalak kaget, apa ini? siapa wanita ini? dan apa hubungannya dengan Toneri? Apakah perkataan Ino benar kalau dirinya hanya di permainkan oleh Toneri. Hinata naik pitam langsung saja Hinata menekan tombol call untuk memastikannya

Pip

'Sayang! Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku huh? Kau tahu aku kesepian tanpamu disini. Aku akan marah padamu karena sudah mengabaikan teleponku tadi—"

Set!

Pip.

Ponselnya di rebut oleh Toneri dan langsung di matikan oleh sang empunya "Apa yang kau lakukan! Tidak seharusnya kau menyentuh barang orang lain tanpa izin!" bentak Toneri pada Hinata, Toneri benar benar marah barang pribadinya di sentuh orang lain.

Hinata yang pertama kali di bentak seperti itu hanya karena ponsel terlebih pada orang yang Hinata anggap sudah seperti – ah sudahlah. Kini mata Hinata terbuka lebar akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, siapa Toneri, jenis apa dia dan seberapa berengseknya mahluk itu!.

Melihat Hinata yang menunduk, membuat Toneri tersadar 'sial aku kelepasan!' batin Toneri "Hinata maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksu—"

Plak!

Tamparan keras itu berhasil mendarat di pipi mulus Toneri, "Diam kau brengsek! Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi!" ancam Hinata dan langsung menyabet tasnya dan meninggalkan Toneri yang memanggil manggilnya.

"Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan 'memilikinya' " dilihat ponselnya terlebih siapa yang berbica pada Hinata tadi dan ternyata Shion—tunangannya "Sial!" Toneri mengeluarkan uang entah berapa jumlahnya dan dipastikan melebihi nominal yang di pesannya lalu pergi meninggalkan café itu dan juga sorotan mata orang orang.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong!

Bel rumahnya terus menerus berbunyi "Iya sabar!" kesal pemilik rumah itu "Siapa sih malam malam begini menganggu rumah orang?! Kalau orang yang tidak jelas akan ku tonjok orangnya!" geram Ino yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos dalam berwarna Hitam "Sia—"

Grep!

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

yaaak Sorry Update nihhh, gimana cerita kali ini? banyak typonya? udah lewatin aja wk *di geplak*... ceritanya pasaran? emng -,- .. ceritanya lama update? loh perasaan baru kemaren update, tiba tiba udah di kroyok buat up lagi? haha, pokok e terimakasih buat yang baca *lope*

Final, semangat buat yang menjalankan puasanyaaa, ganbatte! fighting!


	7. No!

Grep!

"Sia—pa" Hinata langsung memeluk Ino yang masih kaget "Hinata? ada apa ini?" Hinata tidak menjawab melainkan menangis sesegukan, memahami kondisi membuat Ino segera menutup rumahnya dan membawanya masuk "Ada apa Hinata? jangan membuatku bingung dengan kehadiranmu yang tiba tiba datang sambil menangis dan kacau seperti ini" gemas Ino melihat keadaan Hinata

"Toneri—hiks dia brengsek" ucap Hinata sambil sesegukan menahan tangis

Ino yang mendengar nama yang anti di dengarnya membuatnya menghela nafas kasar "Kukira apa" dengan santai Ino bersender di sofanya "Kan sudah ku peringatkan padamu, kalau dia itu hanya mempermainkanmu"

Hinata menoleh dengan mata bengkaknya mantap Ino "Se-sebenarnya darimana kau tahu kalau Toneri adalah pria bejat?"

Ino memasang pose berfikirnya "Karena aku juga korbannya— tapi aku tidak sampai termakan rayuan murahannya" sindir Ino dan Hinata hanya terdiam "Waktu itu dia tidak tahu kalau aku menejermu dan dia merayuku dengan rayuan yang biasa di lakukan untuk merayu Jalang! Langsung saja ku pukul perutnya dan meningalkannya namun saat kita bertemu lagi sepertinya dia lupa denganku lalu aku juga pernah mendengar dari temanku di NY kalau dia memang di cap Playboy karena banyak wanita yang sudah di tidurinya. Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi baru setengah kuberitahu kau sudah saangat keras kepala akhirnya dengan terpakasa aku harus membiarkanmu tersadar dengan sendirinya—memang sedikit jahat tapi itu juga demi kebaikanmu, alhasil kau akan sadar secepat ini" tutur Ino santai "Jadi kau jangan menangisi laki laki bejat itu Hinata! dia tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi"

Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan kasar "Aku tidak menangisinya!" elak Hinata dan hanya di beri helaan nafas kasar dari Ino "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan berhubungan dengan laki laki bejat itu lagi!" ucapnya dengan nada dendam dan Ino hanya mengangguk setuju dengan santainya

"Baguslah mamang seperti itu seharusnya, akhirnya berbie ku yang bodoh di percintaan sadar juga" Ino memeluk Hinata gemas, dan Hinata yang di katai seperti itu merujuk kesal

"ohiya aku menginap ya dirumahmu" rengek Hinata dan di angguk oleh Ino "yey, terima kasih pinggy doll ku" Hinata memeluk Ino lebih erat dan Ino hanya mengatur emosinya karena dikatai seperti tadi

Tak terasa pagi menyapa meraka yang baru menutup matanya, Ino bangun terlebih dahulu dan memnyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Saat sedang asik menyiapkan sarapan bel rumahnya berbunyi dengan segera Ino membukanya

"Siapa—"

"Pagi nona manis" ucapan Ino terpotong oleh sapaan pria pucat di depannya ini

"Sai, apa yang kau lakukan pagi pagi disini?" bisik Ino agar Hinata tidak mendengar

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu nona manis, hari ini aku libur dan yang kutahu kau juga libur makannya aku datang kesini, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" ucapnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, Ino mulai bersemu malu

"I-itu –bukan seperti itu tapi—" Ino bingung kenapa pacarnya ini tiba tiba datang kerumahnya tanpa memberi tahu dulu? Terlebih mereka pacaran diam diam hingga tidak banyak yang tahu termaksud Hinata, apakah Ino harus mengusir Sai ?

"Ino itu siapa?-" panggil Hinata dengan suara seraknya yang sedikit ngebas seperti laki laki kalau dirinya sehabis nangis—kebiasaan

"A-ah itu—" jawab Ino gugup

"Siapa itu Ino? Kau menyembunyikan pria lain dariku?" merasa tidak terima Sai menyelonong masuk ke dalam dan melihat siapa 'pria' yang ada di dalam rumah pacarnya ini

"Tunggu!" Ino mengejar Sai. Tamatlah sudah rahasia ini pikir Ino.

Hinata yang sedang meminum melihat ada yang masuk dapur pikirnya Ino namun saat dilihat—

Uhuk uhuk!

Hinata tersedak "Sa-sai-san?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hinata mengelap bibirnya dan melihat Sai yang bingung dan Ino yang menunduk, ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya ini ditatap penuh itimidasi Ino oleh Hinata

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian diam diam pacaran tanpa sepengetahuanku?" ucap Hinata menegaskan di depan dua sejoli yang seakan tertangkap kumpul kebo

"Ta-tapi baru kok kami pacarannya, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu di saat yang pas" ucap Ino

"Kau jahat nona manis, tidak memberitahu Hinata kalau kita sudah pacaran bahkan sudaaah lama" Sai memeluk Ino posesif, dan Ino sedikit risih dan berusaha melepas pelukan Sai

"Sudah lama katamu? Baru sebulan lalu! Dan lepaskan aku!" Ino memaksa melepaskan pelukan Sai namun tidak bisa malahan Sai mencium pipi gembil Ino yang sukses bersemu merah, seakan terlupakan atas kehadirannya, membuat Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Ehem! Sepertinya kalian melupan diriku yang berada beberapa centi di depan kalian ini—baiklah baiklah aku akan keluar, jadi tolong jangan lakukan itu saat masih ada diriku, karena aku bukan obat nyamuk" Hinata berdiri melewati dapur untuk menyomot roti selai dan segera keluar dari sarang nyamuk itu.

"Sai hentikan! Hinatanya jadi pulangkan!" kesal Ino pada Sai yang masih terus menempel padanya "lepaskan"

"Tidak akan, aku rindu sekali dengan nona manisku ini" Sai mencium leher jenjang Ino

Bletek!

"Aw!" Sai mengusap kepalannya yang di jitak oleh Ino "Ini sakit" rengek Sai

"Bodo" dengan wajah yang sudah memerah Ino pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Sai yang tersenyum melihat ingkah laku pacarnya itu "Galak tapi manis" gumam Sai

.

.

.

Setelah Hinta pergi dari sarang nyamuk-apartmen Ino. Dia berkeliling sebentar di taman kota "hah, sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak kemari" Hinata duduk di bangku taman dan menikmati angin pagi di taman yang menyengarkan. Saat sedang santai tiba tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Hinata menoleh "Bolehkah saya duduk disini?" ucap sang wanita parubaya

"Tentu, tidak ada yang melarang" Hinata tersenyum "wah lucu sekali, dia perempuan atau laki laki?" tanya Hinata saat melihat bayi mungil di boxbayi.

"Perempuan, namanya Mirai" balas Kurenai

"Cantik sekali" Hinata menggoda Mirai hingga bayi itu tertawa khas bayi.

"Dia menyukaimu nak, ohiya siapa namamu?" Kurenai menggendong Bayinya agar Hinata lebih mudah mengajak main anaknya

"Hinata Hyuuga" balasnya dan kembali menggoda Mirai

"Hinata?—" sempat tertegu mendengarnya, hingga membuat Hinata heran

"Kenapa bi?" tanya Hinata heran

"Ah tidak nak, namamu mirip dengan nama pacar seseorang yang saya kenal" lanjut Kurenai sambil tersenyum, Hinata hanya membulatkan mulutnya "Dia wanita yang sangat beruntung didunia, karena memiliki pacar sangat mencintainya, bahkan dia rela berkorban untuk membahagiakan wanita itu" ucap tulus Kurenai

"Iya, wanita itu sangat beruntung. dia pasti akan sangat menyesal kalau melepas pria seperti itu" balas Hinata yang terhanyut dengan cerita Kurenai.

Kurenai mengangguk "Aku selalu berdoa semoga dia mandapatkan kebahagian—ah sudah hampir siang saya permisi duluan ya nak" Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan melihat kepergian ibu dan bayinya itu

Hinata menghela nafas pelan "beruntung sekali wanita itu, bisa mendapatkan pemuda yang sangat mencintainya—" Hinata berdiri dan kembali berjalan pulang

Clek!

Sepi dan gelap.

Sebulan ini rumahnya selalu sepi tidak ada warna "Naruto kemana ya? Apa yang dia lakukan sebulan ini? aku rindu dengannya, Naruto kamu dimana? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kalau kau datang kerumah aku akan menghukummu dengan terus menemaniku 24 jam penuh!"

Bruk!

Merebahkan dirinya di sofa merahnya lalu menutup matanya sejenak sambil membayangkan hal menyenangkan yang akan dirinya dan Naruto lakukan nanti, dan kadang tersenyum senyum sendiri melihat tingkah konyol Naruto yang menggemaskan.

Dreet dreet

Di rogoh kantungnya dan menjawab panggilan itu tanpa merubah posisinya "Halo, aku sedang sibuk kau biasa menghubungiku nan—"

'Hinata! ini gawat kau harus melihat ! Sekarang!" mendengar Ino yang panic membuat Hinata membuka matanya dan bangkit mengambil laptopnya "Memang ada apa si?" balas Hinata 'Sudah kau lihat saja!'

Setelah memasukan alamatnya dan enter langsung menampilkan sosok Hinata dengan Toneri yang sedang jalan berdua di taman bermain dan dikabarkan mereka pacaran dan akan menikah!

"APA?! Berita apa ini!?" teriaknya saat mendengar berita itu "Ini tidak benar! Ino bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

'Bodoh! Tentu hal ini akan terjadi mengingat bagaimana kau dekat dengan Toneri begitu terang terangan!' Hinata mengigit kukunya gelisah dan membaca dengan was was berita mengenai dirinya 'Hinata apa yang akan kau lakukan?'

Mengabaikan telepon Ino, Hinata terus mencari berita tentang dirinya yang ternyata sudah tersebar dimana mana dan menjadi hot item. Bagaimana kalau orangtua ku tahu tentang ini? Hinata harus menjelaskan ini pada orang tuanya!

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

salah satu aturan maen FF saya :

Cerita multichap selalu jumlah wordnya 1.2xxrb atau 1.5xxrb (tanpa embel embel alis murni) dan akan bertambah 2 kali lipat kalau sudah mau di Chap akhir atau kalau sedang terpaksa/dadakan.

mungkin kalian kesal dengan kepedekan ceritanya, tapi memang udah di atur segitu doang dari sononya /singahsanadiriku/... terus udah dikit lama lagi upnya? please gak sekolah tuh duit nipis jadi gak bisa on tiap hari, kalo ada yang beliin sini dah on tiap hari /kantong tipis dialami diriku/ ... up tiap hari karena ceritanya dikit? tidak bisa karena emg gak mau /lagi gak mood di depan laptop lama lama/ /badan dan jari rasanya berat di gerakan wk/ ... banyak alesan? kalo iya emng kenapa?/mode gahar/ *inget mau lebaran* astagfirullah /salam salaman/maaf maafan/...

berhubung daripada nih FF **Hiatus lagi** karena gak dapet epilognya /skak di chapter epilog (on prosess)/ mendingan kasih ane inspirasi buat endingnya tapi yang gahar yaa maksudnya bukan marah marah sama ane di review -_- yg bisa bikin nampol lah pokokknya, DM bisa RnR bisa dimana aja di terima.

singkat-gahar-pendek-manis-asem-pahit buat epilog yg mana audah

final, Sign 2jul16


	8. Just Think

**Sorry**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, OOC, AU, TYPO DST**

.

.

D

L

D

R

.

.

.

.

Setelah berita itu menyebar Hinata langsung menghampiri keluarga dan menerangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"Ayah, ini bohong aku tidak pacaran! Kumohon percaya padaku" mohon Hinata pada kedua orang tuanya, sudah sedari tadi dirinya memohon pada orang tuanya bukan karena karirinya akan menjadi suram hal yang lebih menakutkan bagi Hinata adalah pertunangan yang batal, Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi! "Aku sudah bilang pada Ino untuk mengurus masalah ini! ini tidak benar!"

Ibunya membangunkan Hinata lalu mengusap air matanya yang keluar "Kami percaya padamu nak, tapi kami tidak bisa menjamin bagimana keluarga Naruto" mendengar itu membuat Hinata semakin merasa bersalah

"Kumohon bu, yakinkan keluarga Naruto kalau berita itu tidak benar"

Hiashi menghela nafas "Ayah sudah berbicara pada keluarga mereka tentang kabar ini, tapi mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir" tutur sang ayah

Sungguh Hinata tidak ingin pertunangannya batal dengan Naruto, karena Hinata baru sadar bahwa hanya Naruto seorang yang membuat hari hari Hinata berwarna.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?!" Karin merobek bagian majalah yang ada berita Hinata dengan Toneri "Ibu! Ayah! Aku tidak terima dengan ini semua! Anak itu terlalu melonjak di beri kesempatan! Lihat sekarang aibatnya—" Karin menunjuk majalah itu "dari awal memang aku tidak setuju melihat tidak sopannya anak itu dulu, Aku ingin pertungangan itu batal!"

"Karin sabar dulu, lagipula Hiashi sudah bilang kalau itu belum tentu benarkan?" ucap Ibunya sabar

"Ibu mala membela perempuan tidak tahu diri itu?!" Karin naik pitam saat mendengar berita tentang Hinata yang berpacaran dengan pria lain, bocah itu tidak tahu pengorbanan Naruto selama ini! penderitaan yang setiap hari di lalui oleh adik polosnya hanya untuk membuat wanita tidak tahu diri itu bahagia, adiknya sudah di butakan oleh cinta, sebagai kakaknya Karin tidak terima kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Lebih baik kita tanya Naruto dulu, semua keputusan dan ada di tangannya" tegas Minato yang mencari jalan keluarnya

Karin dan yang lainnya melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi menunduk Naruto yang merasa semuanya menjadi diam lalu menoleh kepada keluarganya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda beda membuat Naruto menjadi gelisah namun tiba tiba mengeleng pelan "Na-naruto ingin Hinata. ka-karena Na-naruto suka Hinata" ucapan adiknya itu membuat Karin naik darah

"Naruto kau di butakan olehnya! Kakak tidak menerima ini, kakak tidak ingin Naruto sedih" Karin memegang tangan Naruto dengan tatapan memohon "Kakak ingin yang terbaik untuk Naruto, tolong dengarkan permintaan kakak ini ya" ucap Karin yang melembut namun Naruto tetap diam tidak menjawab.

Karinpun menyerah lalu melepas tangannya dari Naruto "Terserah kalian sajalah!" Karin sudah sangat benci Hinata hingga ke ubun ubun, dia kesal pada wanita bejat itu karena sudah mempengaruhi adiknya yang polos ini menjadi keras kepala, padahal dia ingin yang terbaik untuk adiknya itu. Seharusnya dari awal Karin tidak setuju dengan pertunangan dadakan itu. Berdoa saja semoga dirinya tidak bertemu dengan wanita jalang.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengurung diri seharian ini di rumahnya bahkan Ino yang datang tidak digubris olehnya. Hinata menangis seharian sambil memeluk boneka panda pemberian Naruto yang pernah di buangnya waktu itu namun dia cari kembali dan membakar semua pemberian dari Toneri, dirinya tidak ingin seperti ini, semua ini adalah kesalahan bodohnya! Biarkan Hinata egoist untuk tetap mempertahankan pertunangannya karena ia akan tetap mempertahankan perasaannya yang baru di sadarinya itu pada Naruto. Hinata mencintai Naruto dan sekarang ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu sehingga semakin erat ia peluk boneka panda satu satunya barang pemberian Naruto itu…

Clek!

Pintu Hinata terbuka dan membuat Hinata bangun dari kasurnya "Naruto!" karena hanya Naruto yang mengatahui password apartemennya. Dengan semangat Hinata turun dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ruang tengah "Naru—Toneri" senyum yang mengambang itu hilang begitu saja setelah melihat sosok di depannya yang amat sangat tidak diinginkan Hinata untuk bertemu. "Apa yang kau lakuakn disini berengsek?" ucap Hinata dingin nan datar "Keluar!"

"Hinata dengarkan aku dulu" ucap Toneri dengan wajah bersalahnya

"Apa yang perlu ku dengarkan hah? Kau sudah menghancurkan kesempatanmu! Keluar dari rumahku!" Hinata meninggalkan Toneri dan pergi menuju kamarnya tapi tangannya di tahan sebelum masuk ke kamarnya "Lepaskan aku! Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Hinata langsung menghempas tangan Toneri hingga terlepas

"Cih, apa kau seperti ini karena pria autis itu?" sindir Toneri. Mendengar itu Hinata terbelalak, kaget kenapa Toneri tahu menganai Naruto? darimana dia tahu? "kau pasti berfikir darimana aku tahu tentang pria autis itu kan?-ayolah Hinata batalkan saja pertunangan kalian itu, kau dan dia sangat tidak pantas bagaikan bumi dengan langit, dia hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu kau tidak akan bahagia, lebih baik kau menerimaku kembali daripada pemudah cacat itu—"

Plak!

"Jangan pernah kau menyebutnya dengan dengan mulut kotormu itu! Dia lebih baik daripada mu" Hinata mendorong bahu Toneri dengan telunjuknya "Dia memang tidak sempurna tapi dia jauhh lebih sempurna di bandingkan kau yang cacat!"

Toneri tertaw kecut mendengarnya "Aku itu sempurna Hinata, harta, wanita, karir, bahkan dirimu bisa saja kumiliki dengan mudah"

Hinata tertawa sinis "Mimpi—" Hinata mendorong jidat Toneri dengan telunjuknya "Aku tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi milikmu! Bahkan sekarang aku saaangat menyesal telah menganalmu! Pergi kau jauh jauh dari hidupku" ucap Hinata dingin

"Sekarang kau membutuhkannya setelah kau membuangnya" sindir Toneri karena tidak terima dengan perilaku Hinata

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata menatap tajam Toneri, merasa umpannya termakan Toneri tersenyum tipis

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu selama ini, kau mau menerima kencanku karena kau ingin melenyapkannya—" Hinata terdiam "Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya?—" pertanyaan itu menohok hati Hinata karena dirinya tidak tahu menahu tentang Naruto "Kenapa dia sangat ingin di jodohkan denganmu?—kebiasaannya? Makanan kesukannya? –ah apakah kau pernah baik dengannya hm?" sukses Hinata membisu di tempat karena pertanyan pertanyaan Toneri yang Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah mengatahuinya, karena selama ini yang di lakukannya hanyalah memarahinya, memanfaatkannya, mengatainya dan Naruto hanya diam dan keesokannya seakan ia melupakan semua kekejaman yang diriku perbuat padanya dengan sikap keceriannya. Tidak ada hal baik yang pernah Hinata lakukan untuknya apakah karena itu Naruto tidak pernah datang lagi menemuinya? Manusia ada batasannya kan? Tapi kenapa—kenapa Hinata sangat tidak rela kalau Naruto meninggalkannya? Hinata menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat menyedihkan dan tidak tahu diri. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir tanpa henti.

Melihat Hinata yang menangis membuat Toneri menyeringai, tidak sia sia info yang di perolehnya dengan susah ini dapat menghancurkan Hinata, betapa bodohnya Hinata sekarang ini dan sedikit lagi dirinya akan mendapatkan tubuh wanita yang sudah diincarnya itu. Dengan perlahan Toneri menghapit tubuh Hinata, dan Hinata masih bertarung dengan pikirannya dan kesedihannya tidak menyadari sikap Toneri. Di angkat dagu Hinata hingga matanya bisa melihat Amethyt Hinata yang kosong, bagaikan sedang di hipnotis. Perlahan Toneri memajukan wajahnya dan mulai mencium bibir mungil Hinata.

Merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dan kesadaran Hinata mulai kembali dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong Toneri hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Menghapus bibirnya dengan kasar namun rasa bibir pria bangsat ini masih terasa membuat Hinata jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Toneri menahan sakit di bokongnya yang menghantam langsung lantai marmer itu "Apa yang kau lakuakn sialan!" Hinata memerah—marah kesabarannya sudah habis.

Sedangkan Toneri hanya menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya seakan memakan sesuatu yang sangat lezat, melihat itu Hinata semakin naik pitam, Toneri mengejeknya! "PERGI KAU BAJINGAN!PERGI DARI RUMAHKU!" Teriak Hinata yang suaranya menggelegar. Hinata menyeret Toneri keluar dan langsung membanting pintunya dengan sadis. Sambil menangis dengan air mata yang begitu deras, menyesali semua kebodohannya selama ini.

Bahkan Hinata tidak menyadari sesosok orang yang sempat masuk ke rumahnya namun pergi kembali.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Receh banget nih chapter /dikitkale/


	9. Forgive Me

**Sorry**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, OOC, AU, TYPO DST**

.

.

D

L

D

R

.

.

.

.

Hari ini setelah keluarganya berdebat, Naruto izin pergi ke rumah Hinata pada ibunya karena dirinya sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan Hinata dan Naruto juga tidak memperdulikan berita yang ada itu karena Naruto pikir Hinatanya hanya menyukainya.

Dan juga hari ini dirinya ingin memberikan Hinata hadia dari uang hasil kerjanya itu, di buka kotak bludru kecil berwarna ungu itu dan didalamnya terdapat satu buah cincin perak polos berukuran kecil. Sambil tersenyum senyum Naruto melihat cincin itu.

Setelah sampai di gedung apartemen Hinata, Naruto segera turun dari mobil keluarganya itu dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai apart Hinata, dirinya sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hinata sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak main bersama Hinata, lalu di tekan password yang sudah di hafalnya

Clek

Seperti biasa Naruto membereskan sepatu sepatu yang berserakan di rak sepatu dan setelah selesai Naruto mencari di ruang tamu.

"Hina—ta" semangatnya yang membara bara itu kini perlahan menghilang melihat dua manusia yang satu Naruto tahu adalah Hinata dan yang satunya lagi Naruto tidak tahu siapa, sedang berciuman.

Nyut!

Naruto meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit "Sakit sekali—" ucapnya lirih. Lalu melihat kembali dua orang di sana dengan tatapan penuh dengan luka, karena tidak ingin merasakan hal menyakitkan itu lebih lama Naruto segera pergi dari sana, secepatnya.

Naruto berlari dengan tergopoh gopoh tanpa mengindahkan orang orang yang melihat aneh dirinya dan juga omelan oleh orang yang di tabraknya, Naruto terus berlari tanpa tujuan dengan rasa sakit di dadanya dengan meramas kuat hingga bajunya kusut, Pikirannya kacau dan pandangannya kosong.

Naruto meringkuk ketakutan di pinggir jalan, mencengkaram dirinya sendiri hingga berdarah karena kuku jarinya dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan menakutkan, seakan dia berada di sebuah penyekapan yang akan menyiksa dirinya "Tidakk! Tidak tidak!" teriaknya histeris membuat pejalan kaki memandangnya dengan berbagai tatapan dari ketakutan, menjijikan, kasian, dan meremehkan.

Tak lama karena aksi aneh Naruto di tempat umum itu membuatnya di bawa polisi lingkungan untuk di amankan. Naruto memberontak ketakutan dan berteriak histeris dan menyakiti dirinya lebih parah lagi hal itu membuat Polisi yang menanganinya menjadi kuwalahan namun dengan terpaksa polisi menggunakan cara kekerasan pada Naruto dengan memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan.

.

.

"Dimana anakku!" ucap Panik Kushina saat sampai di kantor polisi, membuat orang orang disana memperhatikannya.

"Selamat malam nyonya, apakah anda orang tua tersangk—" ucapan polisi berkulit pucat terpotong

"Dimana anakku sekarang!" Kushina memberontak pada pak polisi

"Tenang Kushina" Minato menenangkan istrinya. "Iya kami orang tua dari Naruto lalu dimana anak kami?" lanjut Minato pada Sai—sang polisi.

"Mari ikut saya" Minato dan Kushina mengikuti Sai, setelah sampai di ruang introgasi dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang meringkuk di sana langsung saja Kushina menghampiri anaknnya

"Naruto!" Kushina memeluk Naruto sambil menangis, namun Naruto tidak merespon pelukan ibunya sama sekali malahan semakin meringkuk ketakutan dan mengeratkan cengramannya pada dirinya sendiri, Kushina yang melihat gelagat anaknnya langsung menoleh pada Minato

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto pak polisi?" tanya Minato saat melihat kondisi anaknya yang begitu miris

"Menurut info yang kami dapat, anak anda bersikap aneh di tempat umum dengan berteriak histeris"

Kushina menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dan Minato hanya menatap sedih anak sulungnya itu

.

.

Setelah di bawa kerumah, Naruto terus memberontak melawan dan hal itu membuat Minato, supirnya dan tukang kebunnya kuwalahan menenangkan, bahkan Minato sempat di gigit saat menenangkan Naruto. Kushina di tenangkan oleh pembantu rumah Uzumaki karena terlalu down.

Naruto kembali menjadi dirinya yang seperti dulu, menyakiti diri sendiri, ketakutan dengan hal sekitarnya, hilang control dan bertindak brutal pada siapa saja. Saat sampai di kamarnya Naruto langsung mengobrak ngabrik kamarnya, memecahkan barang, berteriak histeris, menghancurkan segalanya yang di sekitarnya bahkan dia juga merobek buku sketsa yang berisi gambar Hinata. Minato dan yang lainnya berusaha menghentikan aksi brutal Naruto namun Naruto terus melawan dengan kuat hingga Minato memeluknya dari belakang lalu memukul tengkuk anaknnya hingga pingsan kembali.

Minato sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini lagi pada anaknya, mana ada ayah yang tega melakukan hal itu pada anaknnya? Tapi Minato harus melakukan itu agar Naruto tidak semakin menjadi jadi seperti dahalu.

Setelah 'menenangkan' Naruto, Minato menatap sedih dan terluka anaknnya yang 'tertidur' di kasur "Maafkan ayah Naruto, maafkan ayah" Minato terjatuh di bawah kasur sambil menangis.

Malam menyedihkan itu terganti menjadi pagi yang memilukan bagi orang yang berada di rumah itu.

Brak!

Pintu di buka dengan paksa oleh Karin " Ayah! ibu!" Minato dan Kushina langsung menoleh pada Karin dan Suigetsu di belakangnya, Karin menghampiri Ibunya "Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?!—" Karin berlutut di bawah Ibunya dan menangis "Kenapa—kenapa orang sebaik adiku harus menerima ujian seperti ini—kenapa" ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk di bawah ibunya. Kushina mencoba membangunkan Karin untuk duduk di sampingnya dan memeluknya

"Maafkan ibu nak, Ibu tidak becus menjaga Naruto hingga dia kambuh kembali—" Kushina kembali menangis sambil

"Tidak ini bukan salah ibu—" Karin melepaskan pelukannya menampikan rubbynya yang bengkak karena menangis "—ini semua pasti karena 'dia' " Karin menekan kata Dia dengan penuh kebencian "—karena dia adikku menjadi tersiksa—"

Kushina mengelengkan kepalanya seakan tidak setuju dengan ucapan Karin "Tidak nak, kita belum tahu siapa yang patut di salahkan—" ucap Kushina dengan lirih

"Kenapa ibu mala membela perempuan jalang itu!?" Karin bangkit dengan amarah yang memuncak, lalu pergi menuju kamar Naruto.

"Ibu—maafkan Karin" ucap Suigetsu untuk menenangkan mertuanya

"Tidak apa nak Sui, lebih baik kau menyusul Karin" ucap Kushina yang berusaha tegar.

Clek!

Karin membuka pintu kamar adiknnya itu, pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kekacauan. Banyak barang pecah dimana mana, tirai yang sudah lepas setengah, dinding yang kotor entah karena apa, bangku yang sudah patah, kaca yang pecah dan lain lain. Karin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya air matanya kembali turun dengan deras "Na-naruto" gumam Karin pelan—sangat pelan.

Dihampiri Naruto yang meringkuk di pojokan, "Naruto ini kakak Karin—" Karin mendekati Naruto dan duduk di bawah menyamainya "Ini Kakak, sayang—"

Plak

Naruto menepis tangan Karin yang ingin memegangnya "Keluar—" gumam Naruto sangat pelan

"Naruto—ini kakak—"

"KELUAR!"

Prang!

Karin kaget saat Naruto melempari pecahan vas yang ternyata di gengamnya sedari tadi ke dinding "Keluar! Keluar! Keluar!—kumohon—" teriakan itu semakin memelan di akhir katanya.

Air mata Karin semakin turun dengan deras mendengar itu, adiknya sedang tersiksa, adiknya yang polos ini sedang mengalami hal yang begitu berat baginya, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Adikku sedang membutuhkan pertolongan tapi aku harus apa "Naru—"

Duk!

"KELUAR!"

"Kyaa!" jerit Karin saat dirinya di dorong dengan kasar oleh Naruto hingga membentur meja yang berada di dekatnya, Sui yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Karin

"Karin! Sebaiknya biarkan Naruto tenang dulu dia sudah memohon padamu" ucap lembut Suigetsu pada Karin, Karin hanya mengigit bibirnya

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Kushina bahwa Naruto sedang kambuh membuatnya menjadi khawatir setengah mati. Dirinya langsung membatalkan jadwal pemotretannya saat itu juga dan segera menuju rumah Naruto niatnya ingin ke rumah Naruto sore tapi takdir berkata lain

"Naruto—" gumam Hinata panic

Setelah sampai di rumah Naruto, Hinata berhenti sejenak. Setelah di fikir fikir ini kedua kalinya Hinata menginjakan kakinya di rumah Naruto sedikit gerogi karena dia sendirian kesini. Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya "Ayo Hinata!" dengan mantap Hinata memcet bel rumah yang lumayan besar itu

Clek!

"O-ohayou bibi" salam Hinata pada Kushina. Kushina yang melihat siapa yang datang langsung memeluk Hinata dan Hinata yang kikuk hanya membalasnya, setelah cukup berpelukan Kushina mengapus air matanya yang tiba tiba saja keluar lalu menatap Hinata

"Masuklah nak"

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Kushina dari belakang, di lihat dalam ruangan itu terdapat paman Minato yang sedang memijit kepalanya. Membungkuk saat pendangan mereka bertemu Minato tersenyum tipis pada Hinata. lalu dilihatnya wanita berambut merah yang Hinata ketahui kakaknya Naruto, Karin-nee sedang turun dari tangga bersama seorang lelaki berambut putih kearah meraka.

"Ohayou Ka—"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras itu berhasil mendarat dengan keras di pipi mulus Hinata hingga sang empunya jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Karin!" teriak Kushina yang kaget akan perilaku tiba tiba Karin yang brutal pada Hinata, Minato bangkit dari duduknya dan Suigetsu menahan Karin

"Jangan halangi aku untuk menghajar perempuan jalang yang tidak tahu diri ini!" Karin memberontak di pelukan suaminya

"Karin tenangkan dirimu" ucapan Suigetsu seakan angin lalu bagi Karin karena sekarang Karin sudah naik pitam kesabarannya sudah sampai batas! Terlebih saat melihat orang yang sangat tidak ingin di lihatnya.

Kushina membantu Hinata untuk bangun "Karin kau kenapa?!" ucap Minato kaget saat melihat tingkah brutal anaknya pada orang lain, Minato sangat mengetahui walaupun Karin orang yang emosian tapi dia tidak akan bertindak berutal pada orang lain tanpa alasan.

"Kalian tidak perlu membantu jalang itu!—" ucap Karin penuh emosi "lepaskan aku Sui! Lepaskan! Akan ku bunuh dia—" berontak Karin namun tidak di biarkan oleh suaminya

"Tidak Karin! Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu pada orang yang tidak tahu apa apa" ucapan Suigetsu membuatnya tersenyum sinis

" 'Orang yang tidak tahu apa apa' katamu?" Karin mengulangnya sambil tertawa sinis "sudahlah Sui biarkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya berbicara dan disini aku akan memberitahu meraka apa kenyatannya!" ucapan Karin membuat Kushina dan Minato menaikan alisnya bingung sedangkan Hinata dia masih terjatuh di bawah dalam diam.

"Apa maksudmu Karin?" ucap Kushina

"Ayah dan Ibu, kalian tidak mengetahui hal yang sudah di lalui oleh adikku selama ini—" Sui hanya menghela nafas, mungkin memang ini saatnya "Dia! Si perempuan jalang ini—" menunjuk Hinata yang masih menunduk "—sudah mempermainkan adikku! tapi – dengan kepolosan yang dimiliki adiku dia mau saja di jadikan boneka olehnya!" dengan amarah yang di tahannya Karin mengucapkan kata kata itu dengan penuh penekanan.

Mendengar itu membuat Kushina menatap tidak percaya Hinata dan Minato hanya membelalakan matanya. Dan Hinata yang menunduk mengigit bibirnya keras hingga berdarah dan menangis dalam diam.

"—walaupun aku sudah berjanji pada adikku untuk tidak bicara ini pada kalian tapi setelah semua ini terjadi tidak akan bisa ku biarkan begitu saja!—" mata Karin memerah menahan air mata kebencian dan kesakitan di saat bersamaan. Karin merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bludru warna ungu dan melemparnya kearah Hinata hingga mengenai kepalanya cukup keras "Adikku—mati matian mencari uang hanya untuk membelikan perempuan jalang ini hadiah!" bentak Karin yang sudah menangis deras saat itu juga Hinata membelalakan matanya kaget "—caci maki orang orang—perilaku penindasan yang tidak manusiawi—terik mentari yang membakar kulit dan hal hal diskriminan lainnya telah di alami oleh adikku hanya untuk membelikan jalang itu hadiah! Tapi apa yang di lakukan jalang itu pada adikku? Apa!? Kau mala menyakitinya dengan menghianatinya dengan pria lain! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADANYA! ADIKU BUKANLAH BUDAKMU!" Karin langsung menghentakan diri dari pelukan suaminya dan menjambak Hinata secara brutal "—kau sangat tidak pantas untuk orang baik seperti adikku!" Karin menjambak kuat rambut Hinata hingga Hinata meringis kesakitan "—dasar jalang tidak tahu diri! Kau apakan adikku hah! Dasar sialan!" dengan brutal Karin menjambak rambut hingga ada beberapa helai indigo yang rontok. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan tulus seseorang karena kau adalah wanita jalang yang brengsek! Sialan!" walaupun beban yang selama ini di pendam sudah terkeluarkan tapi Karin masih belum terima kalau adiknya harus menjadi korban, dengan deraian air mata kekecewaan, kemarahan dan penyesalan Karin tidak akan pernah bisa menerima kalau adiknya yang sangat di sayanginya itu menderita seperti sekarang.

Melihat hal yang di luar pikiran itu langsung membuat orang orang di sana berusaha melerai mereka berdua atau lebih tepatnya melepaskan Karin dari penyiksaannya pada Hinata.

Sui memeluk Karin dari belakang dan mengangkatnya untuk menjauh dari Hinata "Lepaskan aku Sui! Biarkan aku membunuhnya!" berontak Karin di pelukan Sui dengan sekuat tenaga Sui menahan Karin dan membawa Karin ke kamar tamu. "Pergi kau wanita jalang! Pergi! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Karin sebelum memasuki kamarnya

Sedangkan kondisi Hinata cukup mengenaskan dengan rambut yang tidak berbentuk, beberapa cakaran kuku di wajahnya dan lebam karena tamparan Karin. Kushina dan Minato hanya diam dan menenangkan Hinata jujur mereka bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Disisi Hinata. jiwanya bagai melayang entah kemana, semua perkataan kak Karin sukses menyayat sayat hatinya bahkan rasa sakit akibat tamparan dan jambakan kak Karin tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang di dadanya sekarang ini, kenyataan dan kebenaran yang terjadi membuat Hinata ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat itu juga.

Memang apa yang di katakan Karin-nee benar, aku adalah wanita yang brengsek bahkan sangat berengsek.

Diambil kotak kecil itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penyesalan yang mendalam. apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku—aku telah menyakiti orang sebaik dan sepolos Naruto—apa yang ku lakukan selama ini? kenapa aku melakukannya? Dia tulus mencintaiku dan aku mengabaikannya bahkan ingin membuangnya sedangkan orang yang dulu ku cintai dank u harapkan mala mempermainkanku? Aku—aku telah di butakan oleh keadaan.

Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang terus menerus keluar itu "Maafkan aku Naruto—maafkan aku" gumamnya sambil sesegukan "Maafkan aku—kumohon beri aku kesempatan—kumohon " Hinata menangis histeris sambil mengegam kotak kecil itu. Minato dan Kushina yang melihat itu hanya memandang sedih sekaligus kasihan.

.

.

.

Naruto masih setia di pojokan kamarnya dengan menangis dalam diam penuh dengan ketakutan, melihat orang yang di sayanginya melakukan hal itu pada orang lain membuat dirinya menjadi marah dan sakit di saat bersamaan. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang di sayangnya tapi tadi dia mendorong kakaknya dan juga menyakiti ayahnya Naruto kembali meringkuk ketakutan. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dirinya melakukan itu, yang dirasakan sekarang ini hanyalah kesedihan dan kesakitan di khianati, Begitu menyakitkan baginya.

Clek

Hinata masuk kedalam kamar yang tidak bisa di sebut dengan kamar itu, saat kakinya melangkah ia menginjak sesuatu dan mengambil salah satu kertas yang sudah di robek menjadi beberapa bagian itu di lantai yang berserakan.

Hinata menutup mulutnya kembali, ini adalah lukisan wajahnya ini adalah ekspresi dirinya saat membentak Naruto karena menganggu waktu tidurku—Hinata tersenyum pahit mengingatnya padahal Naruto berusaha berbuat baik tapi aku mala membentaknya, mengambil robekan kertas yang lainnya dan mendapati lukisannya yang berbeda ekspresi, menahan tangisnya yang sia sia…

"Naruto—" gumamnya pilu sambil memeluk kumpulan robekan kertas tersebut

Perlahan Hinata mendekati Naruto yang meringkuk di pojokan kamarnya dengan badan yang gemetar "Naruto ini aku—Hinata"

Dapat dilihat Naruto tersentak sebentar mendengar ucapannya, Naruto semakin meringkukan badannya dan membelakangi Hinata hingga menghadap tembok "Pergi—" ucap Naruto sangat pelan namun Hinata dapat mendengarnya

Hinata mengabaikan larangan Naruto malahan dia meletakan tututnya di depan punggung Naruto "Naruto—hiks—" tangisannya pecah kembali "Maafkan aku—hiks" Hinata menangis sesegukan "Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini—aku aku selalu jahat padamu—aku tidak pernah membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku—aku a-aku hiks" Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus di ucapkannya semuanya hilang begitu bersamaan dengan hatinya semakin dan semakin sesak "A-aku—aku rela di benci oleh Naruto— dan di hokum" Hinata memukul keras dadanya sendiri berulang kali "—tapi kumohon beri aku kesempatan!" ucap Hinata begitu pilu dan putus asa, terus menangis dan memukul dirinya sendiri

"PERGI! PERGI PERGI PERGI!" Teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya semakin kencang hingga beberapa helai pirangnya rontok

Minato dan Kushina langsung ke kamar Naruto setelah mendengar teriakan pemuda itu dan menghampiri Hinata "Hinata, lebih baik kita biarkan Naruto sendiri dulu" ucap Minato sambil mencoba membangunkan Hinata

"Tapi Paman—" Hinata menghentikan omongannya saat melihat tatapan Minato yang seakan mengucapkan mohon

.

Mereka semua sudah berada di ruang tengah. Atmosfer yang cukup tegang dan mencekam

"Ibu! ayah!, aku benar benar muak melihatnya disini jadi cepatlah putuskan!" Karin menahan emosi

Hinata sedari tadi hanya menunduk sambil meremas celananya.

"Tenanglah Karin, kita harus selesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin jangan gegabah" ucap Minato

Minato menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengambil keputusan "Hinata kami sangat berterima kasih padamu dan keluargamu yang sudah menerima Naruto dengan senang hati tapi kami sangat tidak bisa berbuat lebih jauh lagi kalau hal ini terjadi"

Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, sungguh dia tidak ingin pertunangan ini batal tapi –penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Saya mengucapkan **Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin!** bagi pembaca yang merayakannya *salam* Maafkan kesalahan yang pernah ane perbuat di sepanjang pembuatan FF karena ane juga manusia biasa yang sering khilaf dan berbuat kesalahan T_T

Terima kasih bagi pembaca yang sudah mau membaca FF Receh ini ya! *lope* thank u so much lah bagi kalian semuaaa *lopelopemakingede*

sekedar info gak penting dari ane, sebenernya ini FF mau di Hiatusin aja karena ane udah terlanjur baper melihat beberapa review yang buat ane bener bener bapeeaarr ampe gak napsu liat FF beberapa hari dan mandet UP karena itu.. ya baper. Tapi ane sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ini ampe tamat SUKA GAK SUKA YANG PENTING SELESAI.

ide bagus itu gak muncul segampang membalikan tangan.

sekian bacotan ane sekali lagi Mohon maaf lahir dan batin *kembangkembang*


	10. Rhyme

**Sorry**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, OOC, AU, TYPO, dst.**

.

.

D

L

D

R

.

.

.

.

Hinata datang ke kamar Naruto, dan Naruto masih di pojokan sambil meringkuk. Menarik nafasnya dan menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Sungguh cengeng dirinya ini

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang masih meringkuk membelaknginya "LIHAT AKU!" perintah Hinata yang biasanya di gunakan Hinata saat Naruto berbuat masalah.

Naruto menegang mendengar itu, seakan sudah tersetting dengan pantuhnya Naruto membalikan tubuhnya walau masih menunduk

Grep!

"A-Aku mencintaimu Naruto! aku menyayangimu hiks—" Hinata langsung memeluk erat Naruto dan melepaskan keinginannya selama ini, egois memang tapi Hinata juga manusia yang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua bukan?

Naruto yang di peluk mendadak oleh Hinata seperti itu menjadi kaku dan berkedip kedip dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdebar debar dan menghangat? Entahlah Naruto tidak tahu rasa apa ini namun perlahan perasaan takut dan gelisah itu mulai berangsur menghilang lalu rasa kantuk menyelimutinya.

Beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, Hinata terus mengucapkan kata maaf dan penyesalannya pada Naruto.

Tiba tiba mendengar dengkuran halus, Hinata menaikan alisnya bingung dan melepaskan pelukannya "Naruto?" sang empunya sudah tertidur pulas, Hinata yang melihat itu berkedip kedip lalu tertawa pelan melupakan kesedihan yang beberapa menit berlalu, bisa bisanya Naruto tertidur dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Di angkat tubuh Naruto yang 2 kali lebih besar darinya itu dengan susah payah ke kasur lalu mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati luka yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu pada tubuh Naruto dengan teliti dan focus. Kadang dalam tidurnya Naruto meringis kesakitan karena Hinata mengobatinya

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya pelan saat mentari menusuk kelopak matanya, badannya menjadi berat seperti ada yang menimpanya. Kemarin dia merasa semuanya berputar putar dan mengantuk-

Srek

Naruto membeku seketika saat melihat Hinata tidur sambil memeluknya seakan dirinya adalah guling, gugup dan canggung itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto, sehingga otomatis Naruto mengkakukan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali, walaupun tangannya yang menjadi bantalan Hinata kesemutan, Naruto tidak bergerak barang sedikitpun karena tidak ingin menganggu tidur gadis itu.

Naruto hanya mengakukan badannya dan melihat satu arah yaitu keatap kamarnya selama 15 menit dan mengedipkan matanya cepat karena posisinya sekarang ini—tidur bareng Hinata, tapi karena penasaran dengan wajah tidur Hinata dengan ragu ragu Naruto ingin menatap wajah Hinata.

Senyum yang pernah Hilang kini tercetak kembali di wajah tan Naruto, namun sedetik kemudian dia menaikan alisnya sebelah melihat wajah Hinata yang terluka?

Tangannya yang bebas mencoba menyentuh memar biru yang tercetak di pipi Hinata.

"Ugh—" Hinata meringis sakit saat Naruto menyentuh lukanya dan membuka matanya pelan, melihat Naruto yang sudah bangun membuatnya tersenyum manis "Ohayou Naruto-kun"

Naruto langsung menyembunyikan tangannya gugup "O-ohayou Hi-hinata-chan"

Hinata bangkit dan mengucek matanya, dan diikuti oleh Naruto lalu mereka sama sama diam—cangung

'Apa yang harus kulakukkan sekarang? Ugh aku bingung harus dari mana aku memulainya lagi' batin Hinata gelisah

Naruto sedari tadi melihat Hinata yang masih terdiam, Naruto bangun dari ranjang dan pergi ke luar kamar meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata yang di tinggal sendirian begitu saja membuat hatinya mencelos, sakit. Saking muaknya kah Naruto hingga sekedar bersamanya pun tidak mau. Tiba tiba air mata itu kembali turun dari mata Amethystnya semakin deras dan merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan sumpah serapah.

Clek!

Naruto datang kembali sambil membawa kotak obat dan Hinata yang duduk membelakangi Naruto sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan pemuda pirang itu

Naruto dengan cepat menghadap Hinata yang masih menunduk menangis?

"Hinata jangan menangis lagi, Naruto sedih" ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang datang.

Diapun kembali menangis dengan histeris dan sesegukan "Naruto! jangan tinggalkan aku—aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku selama ini hiks—kumohon maafkan aku" Hinata langsung berlutut pada Naruto.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu membuatnya gelagapan dan otomatis berlutut juga seperti Hinata "Hinata-chan jangan menangis, Naruto sudah memaafkan Hinata-chan dan Naruto juga—mencintai Hinata" Naruto memelankan suaranya karena malu

Hinata kembali memeluk Naruto dengan sesegukan sedangkan Naruto hanya mengusap kepala indigio Hinata dengan kaku karena menurut yang dia tahu, kalau wanita menangis harus di tenangkan "Cup cup cup Hinata-chan jangan sedih lagi ya" ucap Naruto polos.

Dan mendengar ucapan perhatian dari Naruto –orang yang selalu di abaikannya—begitu memperhatikannya membuatnya tidak bisa menghentikan air mata penyesalannya.

"Hinata harus di obati, duduk disini Naruto akan mengobati Hinata" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menepuk pinggir ranjang untuk memberi arah pada Hinata.

"Pasti Hinata-chan yang mengobati lukaku ini, jadi aku akan mengobati luka Hinata-chan juga"

Dengan cekatan dan sedikit kaku Naruto mengobati luka Hinata. Naruto terus meminta maaf karena Hinata meringis kesakitan dan Hinata berkali kali bilang tidak apa pada Naruto dan terkekeh dengan tingkah lucu Naruto yang mengobatinya.

"Selesai"dengan senyuman Naruto mengakhirinya namun seakan teringat kembali akan 'sesuatu' kenangan buruk membuatnya kembali menunduk sedih dan membelakangi Hinata

Hinata yang mendapatkan perubahan yang cepat dari Naruto menjadi bingung "Naruto kenapa?"

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab "Apa aku melukai Naruto tadi? a-aku minta maaf"

Naruto masih diam.

Hinata menjadi semakin bingung dan gelisah.

"Maafkan ak—"

"Hinata-chan lebih baik segera pulang—"

Ucapan Naruto membuatnya membelalakan matanya kaget, Naruto mengusirnya? tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa?" ucap lirih Hinta "Apa Naruto begitu membenciku dan tidak ingin melihat Hinata lagi?"

Naruto mengeleng cepat tanpa membalikan posisinya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Hati Hinata bagaikan tersilet silet—begitu menyakitkan—

"Naruto senang Hinata datang, tapi Naruto tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi—sangat menyakitkan" Naruto meremas dadanya. "Naruto tidak apa kalau Hinata bersama pria lain—asal Hinata senang Naruto juga—"

"TIDAK! Hinata tidak bisa kalau bukan bersama Naruto— A-aku minta maaf karena telah menyakiti Naruto selama ini, Aku tahu aku memang tidak pantas di maafkan tapi kumohon jangan benci aku"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga 20 menit. Hinata sudah bisa menebak apa yang Naruto inginkan.

Memang sudah tidak ada tempat lagi atau kesempatan kedua untuk orang sepertinya, sialnya kenapa air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti sebentar saja!

Kau harus tahu diri Hinata, kenyataan gak se indah Dorama picisan yang begitu mudahnya menjadi Happy Ending.

Hinata berdiri dari posisinya "Aku pergi—" Hinata menghapus air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir itu "Tapi kumohon Naruto jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi ya" Hinata pahit pada Naruto yang tentu tidak melihatnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan perasaan yang tidak rela, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam.

'Semoga kau selalu bahagia Naruto, selalu' batin Hinata di belakang pintu kamar Naruto

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 tahun** kemudian.

Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto, kesempatan terakhirnya yang dia pinta pada keluarga Naruto.

Sehari berikutnya pertunangan mereka resmi batal dan lusanya keluarga Naruto pindah ke luar Negeri.

Pertunangan yang batal dan pindahnya keluarga Naruto merupakan impian besar Hinata agar hidupnya tenang namun itu dulu—faktanya setelah kepergian Naruto bukannya kehidupannya menjadi tenang malah menjadi abstruk

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakakan mu Naruto? atau memang aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu" gumam Hinata sambil menatap langit biru "—bawelnya kamu, senyumnya kamu, sifatn kamu yang aneh dan bodoh, perhatian kamu dan semuanya—" Hinata menghela nafas

"Aku sangat bodoh—" Hinata kembali ingat tentang pengorbanan Naruto untuk dirinya "Aku bodoh telah menyakiti orang sebaik dirimu—"

Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh "Ino, bukannya hari ini kosong?"

"Iya, tapi aku ingin melihatmu sekalian mendiskusikan tawaran baru untukmu"

"Kau bisa mengaturnya sendiri Ino, aku akan menerima apapun itu" balas Hinata dengan malas dan menatap ke luar jendela teras

Ino menghela nafas "Ada 3 sekrips judul Film, apa kau benar benar tidak ingin memilihnya? Atau sekedar melihatnya?"

Hinata mengangguk "Aku ikut saja dengan pilihanmu"

Baiklah Ino menyerah, biasanya mah artis bakalan pilih pilih tawaan film sesuai dengan seleranya tapi Hinata mala sebaliknya, 'Semua ada di tanganmu Ino dan itu juga pasti terbaik untukku' itulah yang di katakan Hinata pada Ino

Padahal seharusnya keputusan ada di tangannya! Batin Ino kesal.

2 tahun yang lalu Hinata terjun ke dunia acting, dan ternyata Hinata cukup bagus dengan skill acting miliknya hingga sudah beberapa tawaran bermain Film yang di terimanya 2 tahun belakangan.

Setelah kabar tidak benar yang mencoreng nama baiknya, tepatnya insiden pahit dalam hidupnya yang sempat membuat Hinata down 1 tahun lamanya, Ino dengan segenap hati menyemangati Hinata dalam keadaan suka atau duka.

'Kamu masih memiliki masa depan yang menantimu, semuanya belum berakhir walaupun kamu terjatuh ke dalam jurang.'

Seiring waktu berlalu hingga sekarang jadilah Hinata new born, sosok yang lebih peduli terhadap sesama dan lebih mementingkan urusan orang lain diatas dirinya sendiri.

"Ino, aku ingin main ke Panti" ucap Hinata tiba tiba pada Ino yang sedang duduk santai di sofa

"Baiklah, sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk dan mereka segera berangkat dengan keadaan seadaanya. Ohiya walaupun Hinata seorang artis tapi dia lebih suka keluar dengan natural dan pakaian seadanya, jarang menggunakan make up dan pakaian yang 'wah', kaos polos, celana jeans dan sendalpun jadi untuk fashionnya.

Sehingga di juluki Pure babyface oleh public.

"Ada ka Hinata!" teriak anak anak dipanti asuhan, sehingga di susul dengan yang lainnya. menyambut Hinata dengan antusius

"Kakak bawa apa?"

"Ayo kita main"

"Kakak!"

anak anak sedang ribut untuk mengunjungi Hinata yang sudah berkunjung ke panti mereka, Hinata hanya menggunakan menyunggingkan senyumnya pada anak anak yang begitu antusius menyambutnya, ini lah yang dia sukai kalau berkunjung ke sini. Hari harinya menjadi ramai tidak ada sandiwara atapun pemanfaatan di sekitarnya.

"Hei kalian, Kakak Hinatanya baru sampai, nanti saja ajak mainnya ya" ucap Kabuto. Pengurus panti

Dengan lesu anak anak menuruti perkataan Kabuto

"Hinata, silahkan masuk "Kabuto tersenyum ramah

Hinata meletakan beberapa belanjaannya di bawah lantai dan Ino memberi beberapa kantong plastic makanan kepada Kabuto.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang tengah panti

"Hinata, maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu, kabari aku kalau kau sudah pulang atau kau ingin aku menjemputmu" Ino langsung merapihkan tasnya

Hinata mendongak melihat Ino yang berdiri, "Iya aku akan mengabarkanmu nanti—tapi sepertinya aku akan naik taksi saja dan terima kasih telah mengantarkanku"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu memang sudah tugasku sayang!, Baiklah aku pergi ya" Ino mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Hinata "—paman Kabuto aku akan pergi, titip Hinata ya"

"Kau tidak ingin minum dulu?" Kabuto baru datang membawa minuman

Langsung saja Ino menyabet Jus Jeruk yang di bawakan Kabuto dan meminumnya hingga habis "Terima kasih Paman, ahh rasanya segar sekali—aku pergi!"

Hinata hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ino, sedangkan Kabuto hanya tersenyum geli pada Ino. Bagi Kabuto Hinata dan Ino bukanlah sekedar tamu yang membantu kebutuhan panti ini tapi meraka sudah di anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Karena mereka sangat sering membantunya mengurus panti di tengah kesibukannya.

Hinata meminum jus jeruk yang di sediakan lalu menatap Kabuto "Paman sepertinya aku akan menginap di sini"

"Baiklah, apa kah kau sedang ada masalah? Kau terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya"

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, bingung darimana Kabuto tahu? "darimana paman tahu?, apa benar paman tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang?" Hinata menatap curiga Kabuto yang sudah berkali kali menebak pikirannya tiap kali bertemu dengannya

Kabuto tertawa "Apa aku terlihat bohong?"

"Tidak. Tapi kenapa paman selalu tahu aku sedang ada masalah atau tidak" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya kesal

"Karena kau adalah anakku, aku bisa merasakan kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan kalian. Ceritakan saja jangan kau tahan, aku tidak ingin anakku menjadi tertekan dan murung di hari harinya"

"Paman~" rengek Hinata terharu mendengar perhatian Kabuto yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri, atau mungkin lebih perhatian. Semenjak kejadian 'itu' Hinata akui hubungannya dengan keluarganya agak renggang entah karena Hinata yang menjadi lebih tertutup pada keluarganya atau keluarga malu memiliki anak sepertinya.

Hinata menyayangi keluarganya karena itu lebih baik Hinata agak menjauh agar nama baik keluarganya tidak kembali tercoreng.

Hinata tersenyum kecut, dia anak yang tidak bisa di andalkan dan di banggakan. Selalu hidup di dunia mewah membuatnya menjadi egois, selalu berfoya foya menghabiskan uang dengan gampangnya, tidak memikirkan orang orang yang mati matian mencari uang hanya untuk makan, selalu mengeluh akan nikmat yang di dapat, dan kesepian.

Hinata membuka matanya, dia selalu kesepian karena sikap egoisnya sendiri, yang selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan mengabaikan orang lain, keras kepala dengan sesuatu yang di anggapnya sepele yang faktanya itu sangat fatal akibatnya sehingga membuat orang lain menderita karena dirinya. Sungguh dia orang jahat.

Kembali memikirkan itu membuat Hinata merasa orang yang menjijikan.

"Hinata!" panggil Kabuto "Kau baik baik saja?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum kikuk "I-iya paman, aku sedikit lelah makannya kurang focus" dustanya

"Jangan menyalakan dirimu karena semua masalah. Kau tidak salah, kau hanya belum mengerti dan sekarang kau sudah belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik… manusia tidak ada yang sempurnya pasti mereka pernah membuat kesalahan di kehidupannya" Kabuto mengelus kepala Hinata "Kau adalah Hinata kami yang begitu baik hati dan kuat. Kau tidak akan kesepian sekarang karena kami selalu ada untukmu"

Hinata menangis, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jujur Hinata cukup tertekan selama 4 tahun terakhir ini tapi semua itu dia tutupi dengan sempurna tapi kalau di hadapan kabuto benteng itu selalu gampang untuk di tembus "Aku orang yang jahat paman—hiks" Hinata menangis sesegukan

"Tidak tidak, kau itu anak baik—sudah jangan kau pikirkan, kita hidup untuk melangkah maju bukan melangkah mundur Hinata" Kabuto menenagkan Hinata yang menangis di pundaknya.

Hinata, walaupun dia terlihat kuat di luar tapi hatinya sangat rapuh bahkan angin saja dapat mengancurkannya. Dia selalu tertekan akan semua kesalahan yang pernah di buatnya dulu. Walaupun terlihat dewasa sebenarnya dia adalah gadis yang begitu polos dan sentimental pikir Kabuto

"A-aku terlalu jahat dengan semua orang paman—hiks a-aku menyakiti semuanya! Ayah—Ibu—paman bibi –Naruto dan semua orang yang pernah ku sakiti" ucap Hinata terbata bata. Dirinya sudah tidak sanggup menahan ini semua. Ingin mati rasanya setiap kali mengingat kelakuaknnya pada orang orang. "A-aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaan ini pada semuanya, berkali kali aku berusaha melupakannya tapi semakin aku ingin melupakannya rasa itu semakin menjeratku dan mengurungku dalam keputus asaan! Aku lelah paman" ucapnya semakin memelan dan menangis histeris tanpa suara."A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan—aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya aku—aku ingin minta maaf pada mereka"

Kabuto menenangkan Hinata dan memberinya waktu sebentar sebelum berbicara , sehingga Hinata sudah lebih tenang dan duduk normal tapi air matanya terus mengalir dalam diam serta pandangannya yang kosong.

"Hinata" Kabuto memaksa Hinata untuk melihatnya. Hinata hanya menatapnya "Jangan kau siksa dirimu dengan kenangan masa lalu, kau tidak perlu melupakannya karena itu tidak akan pernah bisa, kau hanya perlu mengenangnya dan mengevaluasi dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah melangkah sedikit demi sedikit dari dirimu yang dulu"

Kabuto menepuk pundak Hinata "Kalau kau ingin memperbaiki semuanya, lakukanlah! Minta maaf pada mereka dan bukitikan kalau kau bukanlah Hinata yang dulu lagi—kau sudah berubah Hinata"

"Paman" Hinata merasakan tiap tiap kata Kabuto mengalir kedarahnya

"Bagaimanapun kondisimu dan keadaanmu, kami akan selalu bersamamu—di sampingmu untuk mendukungmu" Kabuto menunjuk anak anak yang bermain di ruangan belajar mereka yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka"Kami tahu kau siapa Hinata" Kabuto tersenyum tulus

Hinata menatap anak anak panti asuhan itu, mereka tertawa bahagia seolah tidak ada beban yang di pikulnya sama sekali, hanya kebahagian dan keceriaan yang menyelimuti mereka seolah menghusir rasa sedih mereka dulu padahal di antara mereka ada yang pernah menjadi pengamen jalanan, dipaksa bekerja keras, dibuang karena orang tuanya tidak menginginkannya dan disiksaan oleh orang tuanya hingga masuk rumah sakit dan masih banyak lagi. Banyak luka fisik ataupun batin yang sudah mereka rasakan di usianya yang masih kecil sedangkan Hinata yang hanya terluka secara batin sudah ingin menyerah?

Mereka masih kecil tapi kehidupannya lebih berat di banding Hinata.

Mereka tegar menghadapi semuanya dengan senyuman sedangkan Hinata terus terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri dengan kesandiwaraan.

Mereka menerima takdir yang mereka miliki sekarang sedangkan Hinata justru menjauh dari keluarganya.

Mereka yatim piyatu bahkan tidak sempat mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarganya sedangkan Hinata mala memarahi keluarga karena tidak membelikannya apa yang dia mau

'Aku yang kulakukan selama ini?!' batin Hinata bangkit, hinata segera menelpon Ino "Ino, kosongkan semua jadwalku seminggu ini—kumohon—terimakasih Ino!"

Pip

"Paman terima kasih!" Hinata memeluk Kabuto "Terima kasih karena mau menerimaku disini, aku sangat beruntung " Hinata melepaskan pelukannya

Kabuto mengangguk "Pintu kami selalu terbuka untukmu Hinata"

"Aku ingin pergi dulu, nanti aku akan kembali"

.

.

.

.

Disinilah hinata menginjakkan kakinya kembali, sudah berapa lama dia tidak kesini ataupun sekedar lewat? 2 tahun? 3 tahun? Atau 4 tahun? Hinata seperti kacang yang lupa dengan kulitnya.

Dia ingin berubah, dia bukanlah Hinata yang manja dan egois seperti dulu.

"Nona Hinata!" ucap kaget Yugao pembantu setia Hyuuga, bukan hanya Yugao tapi pelayan, tukang kebun dan satpam di rumah itu juga kaget melihat kedatangan Nonanya

"Tadaima"

Terlihat Yugao menangis melihat kedatangan Nona "Okaeri Nona"

Hinata memeluk Yugao, sosok yang sudah menjadi Ibu keduanya selama dia tinggal di Mension ini "Apakah ayah ada di ruangannya?"

"Tuan sedang di perpustakaannya Non, aku akan mengabarinya—"

"Jangan! Biar aku saja yang langsung menemuinya" potong Hinata dan Yugao hanya mengangguk

.

"Anata, kau ingin ku buatkan kueh kering dan teh?" ucap Haruka pada Hiashi

"Boleh" Hiashi menghantikan bacaannya dan melihat Istrinya

"Tunggulah"

Haruka ingin keluar sebelum pintu di depannya itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok yang selama ini begitu di rindukannya "Anakku" Haruka menangis haru melihat siapa yang datang

Hinata yang melihat Ibunya membuatnya kembali cengeng "Ibu!"

Grep!

"Ibu sangat menghawatirkanmu sayang, ibu bersyukur kau baik baik saja" Haruka memeluk penuh sayang Hinata

Hinata menggeratkan pelukannya pada ibunya "Maafkan aku ibu! Maafkan aku! A-aku anak yang tidak berguna yang hanya biasa menyusahkan kalian saja"

"Tidak nak tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu" Haruka menatap Hinata "Sebaiknya kau temui ayahmu"

"A-aku takut" Hinata menunduk, walaupun sudah menyiapkan mentalnya namun tetap saja dia takut saat berhadapan dengan Ayahnya

Haruka menakup wajah Hinata dan menatapnya lembut "Percayalah dia juga merindukanmu melebihi ibu merindukanmu"

.

Saat sedang focus membaca Hiashi merasa terganggu akan sesosok orang di hadapannya, kalau Istrinya kenapa harus berdiam diri di depannya seperti itu?

Hiashi melihat siapa itu dan matanya langsung terbelalak kaget "Kau!" nadanya agak meninggi

Hinata langsung kuncup saat mendengar suara ayahnya yang agak berteriak padanya?. Hiashi berdiri dari posisinya dan menghampiri Hinata yang beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan pandangan siap membunuh.

Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat kuat dan menyiapkan dirinya, pasti dirinya akan di tampar atau tidak di pukul karena semua perbuatanya selama ini.

Grep!

Hianta membelalak, bukan tamparan namun pelukan sang ayah padanya yang di dapatnya "A-ayah"

"Anak kurang ajar, apa kau sudah lupa jalan pulang huh?" Hiashi memeluk anaknnya sayang, dia sangat meridukan anaknnya ini.

Hinata langsung memeluk erat ayahnya "A-ayah maafkan Hinata—hiks, maafkan aku hiks! –a-aku sudah memalukan nama baik keluarga a-aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan ayah lagi hiks aku takut—huwaaaa ayah maafkan aku!" Hinata menangis histeris dan mengeluarkan semua perasaannya

"Kau selalu nakal Hinata, selalu membuat onar dan merepotkan ayahmu, saat kau kecil pun kau sangat bandel hingga membuat anak orang masuk rumah sakit tapi itulah Hinata kami. Hinata anakku yang bandel dan selalu manja pada ayahnya"

Hinata semakin menangis histeris dan mengelap ingusnya pada kemeja ayahnya "dan jorok" lanjut Hiashi yang merasakan Hinata mengelap ingusnya padanya

"Huaa! A-ayah me-menyebalkan" Hinata terbata bata

"Tidak ada ayah di dunia ini yang membanci anaknnya sendiri" Hiashi menagkup wajah Hinata dan menatap mata Anaknya "Ayah selalu menyayangimu Hime, kembali lah kalau kau ingin kembali. Rumah ini juga rumahmu" Hiashi mencium kening Hinata sayang

.

.

.

.

Bandara Narita, Jepang penuh hari ini, banyak orang orang berlalu lalang untuk mengejar jadwalnya. Termaksud pemuda pirang yang berpakaian kaos putih di padu dengan celana jeans boyfriend dan sneakers berwarna hitam legam wajahnya setengah tertutup dengan topi hitam Simbol ADIDAS di atas kepalanya.

Namun di samping keindahan fashion yang di milikinya terdapat anak balita sekitar berumur 3 tahun di gendongan tangan kirinya, balita yang memakai baju kodok dengan inner putih dan sepatu Boots hitam membuatnya terlihat begitu imut.

Balita itu memegang erat leher pemuda pirang yang menggendongnya dan membawa koper Pink besar di tangan kanannya.

"Papa"

Mata Safir terang itu menatap mata Amber bulat yang setengah sadar "Selamat siang, Nina"

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

Semoga ini sudah aga panjang dari sebelumnya, special buat para penyuka FF ini *lopelope*

Untuk update kilatnya, ane tidak bisa berjanji akan up kilat? mohon pemakluman para reader karena urusan di dunia nyata.

final, Happy Nice Day! Ganbatte!

sign, 16jul16


	11. Baby Girl

**Sorry**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, OOC, AU, TYPO, AND FAST.**

.

.

D

L

D

R

!

.

.

.

.

Setelah Pertunangan batal, keluarga Naruto sepakat untuk membawa Naruto ke luar negeri untuk melakukan rehabilitas total, walaupun ini sulit tapi keluarga Naruto ingin yang terbaik untuk anak bungsu mereka.

2 bulan sudah mereka berada di Chicago, dan belum menunjukan kemajuan medis untuk Naruto. Sehingga Naruto dipindahkan lagi ke salah satu Panti Rehabilitas masih di Philadephia, sebetulnya Kushina tidak ingin anaknya masuk panti lagi karena dia takut kalau anaknya akan di bully oleh pasien di sana mengingat gimana mental anaknya sekarang Kushina sangat khawatir, sehingga Karin meyakininya bahwa semua baik baik saja

Karin sudah tidak sanggup lagi terus melihat Naruto seperti ini, sehingga dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk kesembuhan Naruto, yaitu dengan membawanya ke Philadephia.

Philadephia adalah kota cukup terkenal dengan Public of Artnya dan termaksud salah satu 10 pleace the best live for autism. Sehingga menurutnya cocok untuk masa pemulihan Naruto.

"Maafkan kaka Naruto, tapi kakak lakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga—" ucap Karin dengan rasa yang membatin.

.

.

"Naruto akan sembuh ibu, Naruto adalah anak yang kuat dan pintar" ucap Suigetsu

Karin mengangguk "Kita harus percaya pada Naruto bu, aku juga tidak ingin melakukan hal ini lagi tapi aku menyayangi Naruto aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya, lagi pula kita bisa ke sana tiap hari untuk menemuinya" susul Karin

Kushina melihat Naruto yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, menghela nafas "Baiklah"

Sampai ke Philadephia mereka langsung membawanya ke panti dan setelah mereka sampai Naruto memberontak tidak ingin masuk.

"Naruto tenanglah" ucap Minato yang memegangi tubuh Naruto yang terus memberontak sampai dipanti

"Naruto jangan takut, kami selalu bersama Naruto" susul Sui yang juga berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto tetap memberontak, dia ketakutan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan matanya jelalatan penuh dengan kekhawatiran melihat lingkungan yang baru, dia takut akan kesakitan yang akan di terimanya kembali seperti saat dimana dia berada di ruangan kosong yang mengikat kuat dirinya, dirinya tidak berbuat salah! "TIDAK! LEPASKAN! JANGAN! SAKIT! SAKIT!—hiks NARUTO TIDAK SAKIT!" teriaknya sambil memberontak dan mengelengkan kepalanya kencang.

Karin langsung memegang kepala Naruto dan menatapnya saffir yang penuh dengan ketakutan itu, Naruto menangis

"Ka-ka Karin, Na-naruto tidak sakit! Na-naruto tidak sakit! Naruto ingin pulang" Naruto memohon, hati Karin mencelos melihat tatapan mohon adiknya ada rasa bersalah di hatinya dengan memaksa Naruto untuk 'beradaptasi' pada lingkungan baru yang ternyata mala menakannya.

Dia janji ini yang terakhir, adiknya tidak akan kesakitan ataupun tertekan … adiknya akan bahagia "Naruto, kakak janji ini yang terakhir—" Naruto masih manangis dalam diam menatap Rubby milik karin "—Kakak akan bersama kamu, dimanapun kamu berada—kakak akan selalu di samping Naruto"

Setelah Naruto mulai tenangan merekapun membawanya ke dalam panti.

.

.

.

Genab sebulan sudah berlalu kembali, Naruto sudah mulai terbiasa akan lingkungan barunya. Lingkungannya kali ini sangatlah berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya tidak ada 'kekerasan' yang di alami Naruto.

"Naruto, it's time to Dinner~" ucap Janner, suster panti menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di kasur sambil memainkan pensil warnanya, Naruto mengangguk lalu bersama Janner mereka pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama yang lainnya

Seluruh orang orang yang berada di panti selalu makan bersama sama setelah makan mereka selalu melakukan 'pendekatan' antar sesama yang juga merupakan salah satu metode rehabilitas. Di sini Naruto merasa lebih nyaman dan tidak tertekan sehingga membuatnya bisa untuk menerima lingkungan barunya. Walaupun masih setengah setengah Naruto bersikap terbuka pada teman temannya.

01:34 waktu Philadephia, Naruto kembali terjaga sudah beberapa bulan ini dia memiliki kebiasaan ini Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa dengan kebiasaan barunya ini, bergerak ke sana kemari agar tertidur kembali namun tidak bisa sehingga dia memutuskan untuk jalan jalan? Di koridor.

Clek!

Melihat sekitar yang begitu sepi sunyi bahkan langkah kakinya yang beradu dengan marmerpun dapat terdengar, Naruto melewati kamar kamar lainnya di sepanjang koridor kadang mengintip ke dalam kamar lain.

Saat sampai di ruang depan panti, tempat biasa mereka bermain bersama sama dan melakukan hal lainnya. Naruto melirik sekitarnya ruangan yang cukup gelap karena hanya bebarapa lampu tempel yang di nyalakan.

Naruto sampai di taman belakang, saat pagi atau siang taman ini sangatlah sejuk dengan pohon pohonan yang banyak dan memfilter sinar mentari menjadi oksigen, namun saat malam hari seperti hutan yang gelap gulita.

Tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun di benak Naruto untuk mengelilinginya.

Srek!

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dekat pohon. Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung.

Srek!

Tap!

Tap!

Semakin penasaran membuat Naruto perlahan menghampirinya, dengan kaki telanjang tanpa alas dan celana piamanya yang kepanjangan itu menginjak tanah taman dengan pelan.

"….Hiks"

Semakin dekat Naruto mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang menangis di balik pohon

Semakin jelas terdengar, sedikit membuat Naruto ketakutan namun penasaran. Dengan pelan Naruto melihat ke balik pohon. Matanya terbelalak melihat ada anak bayi yang tergeletak di keranjang rotan dengan box babynya.

"Bayi kecil!" teriak Naruto

Naruto langsung lari ke dalam panti, tepatnya ke ruangan kepala panti Mr. Robert pria parubaya kelahiran Inggris yang bisa berbahasa jepang

Tok! tok! tok! tok! tok! tok!

"Paman buka! Paman!"

Naruto terus mengetuk pintu itu, hingga sang empunya keluar dengan raut wajah setengah sadar

"Naruto? ada ap—"

Naruto langsung menarik Robert ke taman belakang tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Robert

"Naruto, ini sudah malam kenapa kamu mengajak paman ke sini?" tanya Robert yang terheran heran dengan satu anak ini, tengah malam gedor gedor kamarnya dan menyeretnya ke taman belakang.

"Bayi kecil ada di sana!" Naruto menunjuk pohon

"Hah? Bayi kecil? Di pohon it—"

"Howeee! Howe!"

Robert terbelalak saat mendengar suara bayi, langsung di hampiri sumber suara dan yang benar saja ada anak bayi yang di buang oleh orang tuanya di sini?

"Oh god!" Robert menggendong bayi itu dan buru buru membawanya masuk ke dalam

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian penemuan bayi itu, Naruto terus datang ke kamar bayi itu untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Naruto? kenapa kau berdiri di sana? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" ucap Robert

Naruto menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya seperti memainkan kubik, dia malu. Robert yang tahu sikap Naruto langsung saja mengajaknya masuk ke dalam dengan sedikit bumbu paksa ala om om pada anak muda?

"Mr. Rob? ah Naruto too" ucap Janner tersenyum sambil membuatkan susu

Robert tersenyum pada Janner dan membawa Naruto dekat bayi kecil yang sedang mengemut jempolnya, Naruto berbinar binar melihat tingkah lucu bayi itu

"Ne Naruto, bayi ini belum memiliki nama apa kamu ingin memberinya sebuah nama?" ucap Robert sambil melihat Naruto yang berbinar binary

"A-apa boleh?"

"Of course, tentu saja"

Naruto langsung melihat bayi kecil itu kembali, bayi kecil yang memiliki mata emas yang sangat menawan dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah kepirangan. "Nina—Nina!" ucap Naruto senang sambil tersenyum tiga jari pada Robert

"That sound good" ucap Robert

"so Cute name, Naruto" susul Janner

Naruto hanya tersenyum senyum manis mendengar itu dan melihat Nina yang juga tiba tiba tersenyum girang saat diberi nama Nina

"She looks very happy to her name" ucap Janner saat melihat Nina tertawa khas bayi

"Nina" ucap Naruto sambil mencolek pipi gembil Nina.

Entah kenapa Naruto sangat merasa bahagia melihat Nina, mulai saat itu Naruto selalu di dekat Nina hingga tak terasa waktu membuat Nina sudah berumur 2 tahun.

Mereka bagaikan semut dan gula yang selalu bersama, terlebih Nina yang selalu ingin bersama Naruto, kemana pun Naruto pergi pasti Nina mengikutinya dengan merangkak hingga Naruto ke kamar mandipun diikuti oleh Nina kalau Naruto hilang dari pandangannya dia akan menangis, dan saat belajar bicara hal pertama yang di ucapkannya adalah Papa kearah Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto tersipu malu dan hatinya menjadi menghangat, senyuman Nina begitu menghangatkan hatinya.

Selama bersama Nina kemajuan medis Naruto menunjukan kabar yang baik, Authisme yang diidap Naruto tidaklah biasa seperti yang tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya bahkan lebih terkesan acuh namun Naruto keterbalikan dari hal itu, dia akan menjadi sangat terkendali bila bersama orang yang menyayanginya dan disayanginya.

bahkan kalau orang lain melihat mereka seperti sepasang ayah dan anak. Naruto seperti menjadi sosok ayah yang sangat penuh kasih sayang pada Nina.

Melihat semua itu, Karin memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Nina hal itu di setujui oleh semua keluarganya. Karin sangat bahagia melihat Naruto yang sudah kembali tersenyum cerah seperti dulu. Naruto sudah menemukan cahaya hidupnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bandara Narita, Japan.

"Karin, aku akan langsung pergi ke kantor untuk mengurus beberapa urusan. Kau dan Naruto pulanglah duluan" ujur Sui sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Baiklah, hati hati" Karin mencium pipi Suigetsu sebelum mereka berpisah, Sui memberi koper mereka pada Karin

"Ya, kalian juga" Sui menghampiri Nina yang berada di gendongan Naruto "Ne hime, selamat datang di Jepang. Paman pergi dulu nanti kita ketemu di rumah ya" Sui mengusap kepala Nina

"Paman Sui, hati hati" ucap Nina

"As you wish hime" Sui mencubit pipi Nina pelan lalu masuk ke taxi yang sudah di pesan oleh Karin

"Nah sekarang ayo kita ke rumah, aku ingin istirahat—sepertinya aku terkena jetlag" ucap Karin lesu yang manarik kopernya ke bagasi taxi diikuti oleh Naruto yang menggendong Nina.

.

.

.

"INOO!" teriak Hinata saat Ino sampai dipanti

Bruk!

Hinata memeluk Ino hingga si pirang itu hampir terjelangkang bila tidak mengendalikan dirinya "Hinata! apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Ino yang kaget

"Hehe, maaf" Hinata mala cengar cengir bukannya merasa bersalah.

Ino bingung melihat tingkah aneh Hinata, lalu di tatap Kabuto yang hanya menaikan bahunya masalahnya Kabuto juga tidak tahu kenapa Hinata menjadi seperti itu setelah pergi entah kemana

"Kau kesambet apa? Kau membuatku takut Hinata"

Hinata mencemberutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Ino "Memangnya aku terlihat aneh apa" Ino mengangguk dengan cepat "Ih tega banget, ya sudah lah pokokknya hari ini moodku sangat fantastis!" Hinata berlari kea rah anak anak yang sedang main bersama

"Dia kenapa si? Tingkahnya membuatku takut" Ino menatap aneh Hinata dan Kabuto hanya mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata sangat bahagia entah kenapa, mungkin benar kata Ino, lebih baik kita terus terang dan ihklas untuk menerima keadaan bukannya melarikan diri.

Hinata datang ke teras lantai 2 panti, memandang langit biru yang begitu memesona lalu tersenyum "Naruto – " Hinata memasang senyum "—terima kasih karena telah memberiku pelajaran yang begitu berharga—" Hinata memejamkannya matanya menikmati angin yang membelai wajahnya

Dreet dreet!

Hinata mengecek ponselnya dan senyumnya makin melebar melihat siapa yang menelponnya! "Mosi-Mosi Utakata-kun!"

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	12. So do I?

**Sorry**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, OOC, AU, TYPO, AND FAST.**

.

.

D

L

D

R

!

.

.

.

.

Seminggupun berakhir sudah, waktu terlalu cepat berlalu yang artinya cuti 'paksa' Hinata sudah habis, buktinya Ino sudah menjejelinya dengan berbagai macam perkerjaan sekarang.

"Ino~" manja Hinata pada Ino yang sedang mengurus berkas berkas yang entah apa itu

"Kenapa?" tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada kumpulan jurnal.

"kenapa Jadwal minggu ini sangat padat, apakah tidak bisa dikurangin?"Hinata cemberut

Ino menghela nafas kasar, kali ini netra Aquanya menatap Hinata yang sedang memainkan jadwal pekerjaannya.

"Kau sudah berani mengeluh sekarang? Seminggu libur seharusnya sudah cukup untukmu Hinata. mengingat kau sekarang adalah bintang TV bukan hanya model saja" Ino menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa "Lagi pula kenapa kau mengeluh? Bukannya kau mala senang bila jadwalmu padat merayap?"

"Aku tidak mengeluh~" Hinata semakin mencemberutkan bibirnya, dia tahu Ino paling tidak suka kalau dirinya mengeluh ngeluhkan tentang pekerjaannya karena itu tidak baik. "Ah sudah deh"

Hinata berdiri lalu mengambil parka armynya dan memakai sepatu sneakers "Kau mau kemana?"

"Cari angin, butuh pasukan oksigen untuk paru paru di sini terlalu banyak karbondioksidanya" ucap Hinata tidak jelas

"Yak! Kau mengejekku karena aku menasehatim—"

Bruk!

"HINATA INGAT JAM 11 KAU ADA PEMOTERETAN!" teriak Ino agar terdengar oleh Hinata "Bener bener anak itu! Hah kenapa jadi bagor seperti dulu lagi? – seketika aku rindu pada sifat penurutnya dulu" ucap Ino lesu

.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum lebar saat sampai di taman bermain khusus anak anak yang tidak begitu ramai itu, karena ini siang jadi tidak banyak yang datang ke sini.

"Aku ingin main ayunan~" Hinata berlari ke ayunan yang kosong dan mengayunnya hingga tinggi "Yuhoooo!" ucapnya yang begitu menikmatinya dan tidak menyadari umurnya yang sudah memasuki pertengahan 20 tahun.

"Hinata, Hati hati! Nanti ayunanya bisa rusak karena menopang berat badanmu yang berat itu" ucap Utakata pada Hinata khawatir

"Uta kenapa kau menyebalkan, kalau begitu aku tidak akan mau jalan denganmu hari ini" Hinata menghentikan ayunannya dan menekuk bibirnya

Utakata tersenyum geli lalu mendekati Hinata yang sedang mode ngambek memegang besi ayunan Hinata dan mulai mengayunkannya pelan "Awas nanti ku cium loh kalau seperti itu terus"

Hinata langsung menghantikan ayunannya secara paksa dan menoleh pada Utakata "Coba saja kalau berani" Hinata menantang Uta

"Kau menantangku Hime?" Utakata juga tak mau kalah menantang pada Himenya ini perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata yang sedang duduk di ayunan

"Menurutmu?" Hinata bukannya mundur tapi mala memajukan wajahnya pada Uta. Semakin menantangnya.

"Gadis nakal" ujur Uta

"Dan kau Badboy" hinata menjulurkan lidahnya

"Kalau gak badboy mana mungkin Hyuuga Hinata tidak terpincut padaku? hm"

"Astaga, PD banget si kamu. . " Hinata mengangkat bahunya karena merinding mendengar ucapan Uta dan lebih memilih memainkan kembali ayunannya

Utakata hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Hinata, dan mereka pun bermain ayunan bersama.

Tiba tiba Hinata menghentikan ayunannya dan tersenyum manis "Rasanya aku ingin memutar waktu kembali kalau seperti ini, waktu dimasa kanak kanak tidak memikirkan apa apa selain tertawa dan bermain" hinata menghela nafas dan kembali mengayunkan ayunannya sedang "Ah ada tukang gulali!"

Hinata melihat Utakata yang sedang asik bermain dengan ponselnya, menatapnya dengan puppy eyesnya "Utakata-kunn~ Aku ingin gulali" menarik narik lengan baju Uta

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sini" dengan gemas Utakata mengacak ngacak rambut Hinata

"Tidak aku ingin ikut juga~"

"Terserah kau Hime" pasrah Uta pada Hinata yang menyuruhnya membeli gulali tapi dianya mala ikut kalau gitu kenapa tidak beli sendiri saja? Uta hanya mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Jii-san beli 2 gulalinya ya!"

"Ha'I, ini silahkan"

"Makasih Jii-san! Ini uangnya—"

Di saat yang bersamaan Naruto dan Nina mengisi ayunan yang Hinata dan Uta pakai tadi.

Naruto mendudukan Nina di ayunan "Nina ingin minum?"

Nina hanya menggelangkan kepalanya "Papa, dorong aku" pinta Nina bersemangat yang langsung di anggukan oleh Naruto, merekapun melanjutkan permainan mereka lagi.

.

.

.

Saking terlena dengan kumpulan jurnalnya Ino menengok jam yang sudah menunjukan waktu 9.45 am. "Astaga! Sudah jam segini kemana anak itu? Kenapa belum pulang juga" Ino memijit kepalanya "kan sudah ku bilang tadi jangan kelamaan kenapa sampai 2 jam lamanya " Ino segera menelpon Hinata

"Hinata! kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa, cepat pulang kita harus segera ke lokasi?" ucap Ino cepat sebelum sang serbang menyelesaikan ucapannya

".."

"SEKARANG! Astaga Hinata kau sudah keluar lebih dari 3 jam lebih?! Kau nyari angin atau nangkap angin si? Kau bersama Utakata kan? Kau berangkat bersamanya sekarang! aku ke lokasi duluan. Ingat jangan main lagi nanti kau tela—"

Pip

Ino melototi layar ponsel yang menandakan sudah terputus oleh sang serbang "Bocah itu bener bener" Ino menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam yang panjang dan menghambuskannya. "Kami-sama, tolong kembalikan sikap imut dan manisnya Hinata padaku" doa Ino

.

.

.

.

.

"Nina sudah sore, ayo kita pulang" Naruto menggendong Nina dari kolam bola

"Tidak mau papa!" Nina memberontak tidak ingin pulang, dia masih ingin main.

Tidak menghiraukan Nina yang memberontak dan menangis histeris Naruto dengan tampang datarnya segera mengangkat Nina dari kolam itu hingga menjadi tontonan sekitarnya, namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya merekapun segera ke mobil.

"huwaaa! Papa jahat! Nina ingin main!" ronta Nina di dalam mobil, Naruto tetap mengabaikannya dan memasang sabuk pengaman Nina lalu menutup pintu mobil

"Tuan anda ingin ke mana?" ucap genma yang melihat Naruto bukannya masuk mobil mala kearah taman meninggalkan Nina yang terus menerus menangis histeris

"No-nona nanti kita akan ke sini lagi ya" bukannya berhenti Nina mala semakin menangis karena ingin main sekarang bukan nanti, Genma hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto kembali dengan membawa permen kapas untuk Nina "Nina jangan menangis, besok kita ke sini lagi"

Sekejap tangisan pecah Nina berhenti saat Naruto membawa permen kapas, menatap mata biru Naruto sesaat lalu mengambil permen kapasnya "Janji?"

"Janji"

Merekapun menautkan jemari kelingkingnya, "Besok kita main lagi, papa gak boleh bohong ya" Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya.

Nina pun langsung duduk dengan tenang sambil memakan permennya lalu menyalakan TV mobil yang langsung menyajikan animasi kartun Shoun si Kambing.

Sedangkan Naruto betah melihat kea rah luar jendela yang mana mata birunya menangkap papan iklan komersial air minum, papan iklan yang memunculkan Hinata yang menjadi modelnya. "Hinata—" batin Naruto

Eksistensi Hinata di jepang sangatlah popular, semua orang dan media pun selalu meliput wanita berambut indigo tersebut, namun keluarganya sepertinya tidak ingin Naruto kembali mengalami kejadian yang tidak mengenakan.

Sehingga semua hal yang menyangkut Hinata, Karin berusaha untuk menutupnya dari jangkauan Naruto di rumah. Bahkan siaran Tv apa yang harus Naruto tonton pun di batasi oleh kakaknya walaupun Naruto jarang menonton tv. Naruto tahu kakaknya sangat menyayanginya tapi tetap saja perasaan Naruto pada Hinata tidak akan mudah hilang begitu saja di makan waktu.

Hanya di luar dia bisa melihat sosok Hinata, sekarang wanita itu semakin cantik dan menawan. Naruto tersenyum manis mengingat kembali masa di mana dia dan Hinata bersama namun senyum itu kembali hilang saat mengingat kejadian 'itu' Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Nina.

Hatinya masih terasa sakit setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu tapi dia tidak bisa benci Hinata….

.

.

.

Langit sudah semakin gelap dimana waktu menunjukan dini hari, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya melirik Nina yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Dengan pelan Naruto bangkit dari kasur dan berjinjit agar tidak bersuara.

Naruto sudah berada di ruang lukis miliknya, mengambil kanvas beserta peralatan lukisnya dan mulai melukis sesuatu.

Naruto melukis sosok perempuan yang berlatar belakang air terjun, ya itu adalah sosok Hinata yang tersenyum cerah.

Saat Naruto sedang focus untuk memberi efek bayangan pada lukisannya pintu ruangan itu terbuka "Papa—"

Naruto sepontan menoleh kaget "Nina?" Naruto menghampirinya "Kau bangun?" Naruto mengusap dahi Nina yang tertutup poni

Nina mengangguk lesu "Papa sedang gambar apa?"

Naruto menoleh ke lukisannya sebelum menatap Nina dengan tersenyum "Peri!"

"Benarkah? Nina mau lihatt" dengan antusius Nina menghampiri lukisan ayahnya, saat di lihat bibirnya yang tersenyum sedikit cemberut "Perinya tidak punya sayap, papa" ucapnya agak merujuk karena setahu Nina peri itu memiliki sayap seperti Thinkerball kartun kesukaanya

Naruto mengeleng menandakan ketidak sejutuannya pada Nina "Dia peri bagi papa"

Nina menatap lukisan itu lalu ke Naruto lalu kembali ke lukisan dan kembali lagi ke Naruto "Kalau dia peri papa berarti peri Nina juga!" Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Nina "Kalau Nina bertemu dengannya Nina ingin minta sesuatu!"

Naruto memasang muka penasarannya yang sangat imut sekaligus tak cocok di usianya yang sudah berkepala 3 "-Nina ingin Ibu Peri menjaga Papa dan Bermain bersama sama kita" Ucap Nina polos, Naruto terdiam. pikirannya kemana mana... Naruto teringat kembali kenangannya bersama Hinata bagaikan kaset yang di putar ulang, Hinata bagaikan cahaya dalam kehidupannya yang kelam dulu, dia sangat menganggumi sosok Hinata hingga sekarang.

"Papa~ bobo"

Naruto merejap kan matanya lalu memandang mata amber bulat di depannya "Ayo tidur Nina" Nina hanya mengangguk patuh dan Naruto menggendong Nina dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka.

Sekelebat pikiran melewati pikiran Naruto, Apakah Hinata masih mengingat dirinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengigit kuku jari biru dongkernya yang sudah apik dan terus mondar mandir di ruangannya. Sudah 5 menit dia melakukan hal itu dan membuat Ino menghela nafas berkali kali padanya "Hinata hentikan kegiatan merusak kuku jemarimu, kau jorok sekali" omel Ino galak

"Aku bingung Ino—"

"Jangan di pikirkan itu mala membuatmu bingung lebih baik kau hampiri dia dan katakan yang sebenarnya!" Ino sudah lelah menasehati anak keras kepala ini.

Pagi ini Hinata di kabari oleh Ayahnya bahwa keluarga Naruto sudah kembali ke jepang, dan Hinata sepontan loncak girang mendengarnya namun setelah di pikir pikir dengan semua ke 'busukan' Hinata pada Naruto selama ini apakah dirinya masih pantas menganggu kehidupan tenang pemuda itu? Tapi Hinata ingin sekali melihat Naruto dengan kata lain rindu? ayolah kalian sudah tahu kalau Hinata sudah termakan omongannya sendiri.

Tapi Hinata ingin bertemu dengan bibi Kushina dan paman Minato juga, sudah lama dia tidak melihat mereka, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? dan juga Hinata ingin meminta maaf –lagi, karena kelakukannya di masa lalunya.

Hinata bersiap siap akan pergi, Ino yang melihatnya heran "Kau ingin kemana?"

"Ke rumah Uzumaki" ucap Hinata sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya

Ino kaget dan langsung duduk tegak dari posisi tidurannya "Kau serius?! Apa kata mereka nanti Hinata?!"

Hinata menghentikan kegiatanya dan menoleh ke Ino "Tuhan saja maha pemaaf, kenapa hambanya tidak? Lagipula—" Hinata menatap lantai dengan kosong "—aku tidak bisa terus hidup bersembunyi Ino"

Ino membisu, dia bisa merasakan tatapan penuh beban di mata Hinata, "Hinata—" Ino bersimpati padanya, Hinata bukanlah Hinata yang dulu, Hinata sekarang adalah bunga yang baru tumbuh dan membutuhkan mentari sebagai terus tumbuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masuklah dahulu, aku akan menyusul" ucap Ino pada Hinata karena tiba tiba Sai menelponnya

"Baiklah" Hinata keluar sambil membawa pastel buah di gengamannya.

Mereka sudah sampai ke halaman depan rumah Uzumaki, Hinata menatap sekitarnya tidak banyak yang berubah pikirnya. Rumah yang bisa dia hitung kapan dia berkunjung di sini dulu.

Dulu ya? Hinata tersenyum kecut mengingat kenangan yang otomatis terputar kembali tersebut. Tidak! Sekarang Hinata bukanlah Hinata yang dulu, dia sudah berubah!

Menghembuskan nafas perlahan lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Hianta sedikit gugup saat mengetuk pintu tersebut, bagimana kalau Naruto yang membukakan pintunya? Nanti dia harus bilang apa? 'Halo Naruto! aku Hinata apa kau masih ingat denganku?' tidak tidak, sungguh memalukan kalau seperti itu—

Clek!

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat pintunya terbuka. Pokokknya dia harus siap dan ingat tujuannya ke sini bukanlah bertemu dengan Naruto tapi untuk meminta maaf dan juga menyambut keadatangan mereka kembali ke Jepang.

"Kau?" ucap Karin yang kaget siapa gerangan tamunya.

"Se-selamat sore ka Karin!" Hinata membungkukan tubuhnya 90 drajad pada Karin. "ba—"

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" potong cepat Karin "—masih punya muka datang ke sini?" lanjutnya dengan nada ketus

"A-aku ke sini untuk menyambut kedatangan kalian karena sudah kembali lagi ke jepang—" Hinata merutuki dirinya yang tergagap grogi.

"Kami tidak butuh sambutanmu apalagi 'niat'anmu yang akan menganggu keluargaku lagi—" Karin melipat tangannya "—apa kau tidak tahu malu datang ke rumah seseorang yang pernah kau sakiti batin dan jiwanya? Kh. Dasar orang yang tidak tahu malu, aku bingung kenapa orang sepertimu bisa laku di dunia figure. Ah! Kau kan **sangat** jago acting ya?hmm sangat cocok—"ucapan akhirnya karin lebih tekankan. "—so, kalau tidak ada urusan lagi lebih baik kau pulang" potong karin kembali dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

Hinata mengeratkan gengamannya pada pastel yang di bawanya "Apa sebenci itu kalian padaku? A-aku ke sini tidak bermaksud apa apa selain melihat keadaan kalian, sama sekali tidak ada maksud lain " ucap to the point Hinata yang menahan air matanya yang sudah mengenang.

Hatinya sangat sakit menerima ucapan ketus dari mantan calon kaka iparnya ini, dia memang salah tapi setidaknya dia ingin memperbaiki kesalahnya dulu dengan menyambut kedatangan keluarga Uzumaki dengan tulus!

Karin tertawa sinis "kh, simpan air mata buayamu itu, perempuan munafik!" Karin ingin masuk ke rumah namun Hinata menahannya "Lepaskan tangan busukmu dariku!" Karin mencoba melepaskan diri dari gengaman Hinata

"Ka Karin, aku memang wanita yang brengsek dan tidak tahu malu! Aku bahkan terima bila kakak mengataiku seperti tadi. tapi kakak harus tahu kalau aku benar benar tidak memiliki maksud apa apa pada keluarga kakak terutama Naruto!" ucap Hinata tulus "—aku hanya ingin minta maaf pada kalian—sungguh maafkan aku" tangisan Hinata pecah, air mata itu turun tanpa bisa di control amethyst menatap penuh penyesalan pada Rubby di depannya.

'ck anak ini benar benar pintar sandiwara!' batin Karin geram.

Plak!

Karin menampar keras Hinata hingga menimbulkan warna merah. Hinata merasa dejavu dia terdiam melihat lantai marmer di bawahnya dan merasakan pilu hatinya yang menyakitkan.

"Hinata!" teriak kaget Ino saat melihat adegan tamparan keras Karin pada Hinata "Hei apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?!" teriaknya pada Karin yang sedang melemaskan tangannya.

"kh. Kau membawa teman agar ada yang membela mu, jalang?"

Ino geram "Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut jalang hah?!" Ino berdiri melotot pada karin dan karin hanya menatap malas Ino.

"sudahlah mendingan kalian pulang sana" usir Karin ketus "ohiya dan kau pirang, bilang pada teman brengsekmu itu untuk jangan pernah datang kembali ke sini"

Blam!

"Hei! Kau yang brengsek, jalang!" teriak Ino yang tidak terima, Ino terus mengumpat Karin yang kurang ajar

Sedangkan Hinata mulai tersadar akan dunianya "Sudahlah Ino, ayo kita pulang" ucap pelan Hinata.

"Tapi—" Ino yang melihat tatapan memohon yang penuh permohonan hanya bisa bedecak kesal "Baiklah, ayo pulang!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar wanita tidak tahu malu" gumam Karin saat sudah masuk rumah, tiba tiba Kushina menghampiri Karin yang masih di depan pintu

"Karin ada apa? Kenapa tadi ribut sekali?" Kushina menghampiri Karin setelah mendengar teriakan teriakan orang yang marah marah di depan pintu rumahnya "Dan siapa tamunya?"

"Bukan orang penting bu"

"Tapi kenapa ribut sekali tadi?" ulang Kushina yang masih belum puas akan jawaban dari anaknya.

"Ah i-itu— sudahlah bu lebih baik kita siapkan makan malam sebelum yang lainnya pulang" Karin langsung mengajak ibunya ke dapur mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"Hinata! aku bener bener tidak bisa menerima ini! kenapa kau diam saja di perlakukan seperti tadi?! harga dirimu di injak injak Hinata!" geram Ino yang tak kunjung reda "Rasanya ingin ku jambak orang tadi!—Hinata! aku bicara padamu bukan dengan patung" Ino menegur Hinata yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa.

"Sudahlah Ino"

"Astaga kau beneran menerima itu?" Ino tertawa tidak terima "—baiklah terserah kau saja! urus saja semuanya sendiri jangan libatkan aku lagi" Ino berusaha menahan ledakan amarahnya mati matian.

"Maafkan aku Ino, tapi bisakah turunkan aku di sini? Aku ingin sendiri hari ini" ucap mohon Hinata.

Ino sedih melihat Hinata, tapi dia bingung ingin membantu apa. Setelah berfikir cukup lama "Baiklah! Ok! call me if you need help" pasrah Ino dengan terpaksa"Tapi ingat! Jangan berbuat yang aneh aneh!" Ino mencekal tangan Hinata sebelum dirinya benar benar keluar dari mobil.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil.

Bremm!

Mobil Ino meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri di pinggir jalan, Hinata manatap sekitarnya dia tahu di mana ini, ini jalan dekat Sekolah Dasar Hanami. Hinata menghela nafas keras "Semangat Hinata! ayo semangat!" Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu mulai berjalan kaki, inilah kebiasaan Hinata di kala sedang frustasi berjalan tanpa tujuan sampai pikirannya jernih kembali dan itu ampuh baginya.

Hinata POV

Hidup banyak sekali rintangannya ya, mau berbuat baik saja selalu ada penghambatnya giliran berbuat jahat selalu ada imbasnya. Hah! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku frustasi…. Kami-sama berikan aku kekuatan untuk melewati semua rintangan ini.

Normal POV

Hinata berhenti bersama beberapa orang lain karena lampu hijau sambil menunggu, Hinata memasang handsfree dan menyalakan music kesukaannya.

"Lihat anak itu!"

"Astaga, kemana penjaganya?"

Hinata merasa terganggu mendengar orang orang sekitarnya agak ribut, 'ada apa si?' batinnya bertanya tanya. Lalu melihat apa yang menjadi tontonan.

ASTAGA!

Mata Hinata melotot dikala melihat ada anak kecil yang menyerbang—mengejar sesuatu di saat lampu hijau! Itu sangat bahaya! Hinata panic dan bertambah panic saat melihat ada truk yang sedang melaju kencang ke arah anak itu.

"BAHAYA!" teriak Hinata. spontan Hinata berlari kearah anak tersebut.

BRAKKK!

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

hello everyone!

I am come back~

Maafkan karena ketelatan Up yang sangaaaaaaaaaat lama dan sekalinya Up isinya mala begitu(?), Si Thor ini juga manusia yang tidak sempurna...

Terima kasih banyakkk untuk supportnyaa atas Fic ini! ***lope lope***

Gak ada yang mikir nih Fic Hiatus kan? positif thinkinglah terhadap sesuatu niscaya akan terjadi sesuatu yang baik /sok banget lu tor! na*is/

Kesemsem deh sama semua Reviewnyaaa DMnyaaa apalagi Isinyaaa uuuu -,- /gak jelas kegirangannya/

Padahal pengan banyak yang di sampein tapi kasian tar Reader puyeng bacanya.

sekali lagi Terima Kasih banyak atas Supportnya guys ***Lope gede banget***

 **9okto16**


	13. Beginning

_Flashback di taman._

"Jii-san beli 2 gulalinya ya!" Hinata dengan semangatnya

"Ha'I, ini silahkan" memberikan dua batang gulali yang sangat besar pada Hinata

"Makasih Jii-san! Ini uangnya"

"Makasih nona"

.

.

.

 **Sorry**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, OOC, AU, TYPO, Fast dan segala kekurangan yang lainnya.**

.

.

D

L

D

R

!

.

.

.

.

Thank you very much for all my readers! Love ya!

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan jalan jalannya sambil memakan gulalinya dengan senang "Ah! Aku lupa, bukankah kau ingin memberitahuku sesuatu Uta-kun?" tiba tiba Hinata teringat dengan maksud tujuannya keluar bersama Utakata.

"Ah iya, tapi lebih baik kita duduk dulu tidak enak kalau berbicara sambil berdiri"jawabnya sambil mencari kursi yang kosong disekitarnya.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi yang kosong di taman, mereka diam beberapa saat sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing. Hinata menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap gulalinya dengan pandangan tak tersirat namun tersirat beban yang amat berat "Uta-kun, terima kasih—"

Utakata menautkan alisnya bingung "hm?"

Hinata masih memainkan gulalinya "Terima kasih untuk semuanya—kau sudah mau berpura pura berpacaran denganku karena ke egoisanku dan terima kasih sudah menjadi teman yang selalu ada untukku, kau sudah seperti kakakku sendiri" Hinata menunduk.

Utakata menatap prihatin gadis di depannya, dahulu dia ingat persisi siapa sebenarnya dirinya ini. dia adalah salah satu 'pembenci' Hinata. dimatanya Hinata adalah sosok gadis sok yang tidak berguna yang hanya ingin menarik perhatian public dengan segudang drama dan topeng yang dia lakukan di depan kamera di tambah dengan rumor jelek tantangnya. Sungguh dulu dia sangat membenci gadis di depannya ini.

Namun hingga suatu hari, sebuah kejadian yang membuat matanya terbuka akan sosok gadis di depannya ini. dia sangat ingat kejadian yang hampir membuatnya tak habis fikir.

Flashback in Kyoto.

"Pergi kalian sialan!"

Utakata berhenti di tempat, dirinya sedang perjalanan pulang ke apartementnya namun suara ribut di sore hari dan jalanan yang sepi membuatnya penasaran. Dikutin dimana suara itu berasal.

Duak

Brug!

"Ahk!"

"Nee-san!"

Utakata mengintip dari balik tembok dan matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi. Dua orang gadis sedang di kepung oleh beberapa pereman dan yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah salah satu gadis disana adalah Hinata Hyuuga! model sekaligus artis yang sedang kondang.

Utakata kembali bersembunyi di tembok "Kenapa biasa dia ada di sini? Ah sudah lah masa bodo dengannya lagipula aku tidak menyukainya—"

"Jangan mendekat ku bilang!" teriak Hinata.

Utakata terdiam lalu kembali mengintip melihat Hinata yang terus terusan mengayunkan balok kayu secara brutal agar 3 preman itu tidak mendekatinya dan gadis yang sedang ketakutan di belakang gadis berambut indigo itu.

Duagh!

"Akh!"

Mulut Hinata mengeluarkan darah "Ne-ne-san!, Tolong! Tolong!"

"Dasar tikus tidak berguna! Sudah kubilang tidak ada gunanya melawan! Tadinya kami Cuma berniat merampas harta benda kalian tapi—" tiba tiba ke 3 preman itu menampilkan tatapan 'lapar akan bihari' pada Hinata dan gadis berseragam SMA itu "—kalau kalian menurut kami akan bermain lembut"

Cuih!

Hinata meludahi preman berbadan kekar yang mendekati mereka

"Mati saja kalian, brengsek. polisi akan segera kemari!" ucap Hinata sambil memamerkan cengiran sinisnya dirinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi.

"Sialan kau bedabah!—"

NGIUNG NGIUNG NGIUNG!

Bunyi sirine muncul dan membuat ke 3 preman itu gelagapan "Sial! Ayo kita pergi!"

Setelah ke 3 preman itu pergi, mereka menghela nafas lega dan Hinata langsung lemas tak sadarkan diri.

"Nee-san! Tolong!"

Setelah membunyikan sirine polisi di Handphonenya dan para preman sudah pergi Utakata langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Nii-san! Tolong kakak ini tolong—" Gadis SMA bernama Suki itu menangis hebat, langsung saja dia menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

"Apa anda keluarga pasien?" tanya sang dokter

"Iya!" Utakata terpaksa berbohong.

"Mari ikut saya, ke kantor saya"

Bagaikan di sambar petir di sore hari, sungguh kalau dia tahu kalau gadis yang selama ini di bencinya karena rumor rumor sialan itu dan selalu menyumpahi gadis yang sedang berbaring di sana dengan kata kata yang jelak atau sangat tidak manusiawi. Kalau waktu bisa di putar dia .pernah melakukan hal itu.

"Ja-jadi dia menderita patah tulang rusuk dan— penyakit jantung?"

"Ya, dan penyakit jantungnya semakin parah kalau dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, pasien tidak boleh stress"

.

Setelah Hinata sadar dan Utakata mengatakan semua yang dokter katakan padanya, Hinata syok namun dia tersenyum miris "Utakata-san tolong jangan beritahu kondisiku ini pada siapapun. Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu asalkan kau harus berjanji merahasiakan ini pada orang lain, aku tidak ingin mereka menghawatir" Hinata tersenyum tulus

Utakata meremas tangannya melihat sosok 'hyuuga Hinata' yang sesungguhnya "Baiklah—tapi aku ingin bilang padamu sesuatu—" menatap sosok Hinata dengan tatapan menusuk "Aku adalah Haters mu dan aku sangat membencimu Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata terpaku mendengarnya, sungguh dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan tapi dia memang pantas untuk di benci dan dia tidak bisa memaksa orang lain untuk menyukainya. Hinata kembali tersenyum tulus "Tak apa Utakata-san, silahkan kau membenciku aku tidak akan memaksamu—"

"—tapi itu dulu" lanjut Utakata dengan memotong ucapan Hinata, tiba tiba pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya "Aku minta maaf padamu Hinata-san! Sungguh aku minta maaf!"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Utakata-san, kau tidak salah sama sekali! Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu" Hinata juga menunduk meminta maaf pada Utakata, karena terlalu mendadak menunduk kepalanya sehingga kepala mereka beradu namun mereka mala tertawa bersama.

Flashback in Kyoto end.

"Tidak sama sekali Hinata, kau jangan merasa begitu aku melakukan ini karena kemauan ku sendiri dan kau juga sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri" 'dan aku tidak menyesali hal yang sudah ku lakukan' lanjutnya dalam hati. "Ini, aku ingin memberimu ini"

Hinata menerima amplop coklat itu dan membukanya "Ini apa—" Hinata terbelalak melihat isinya, "i-ini Na-naruto?" Hinata mentap shock Utakata "Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Hinata bertanya tanya kenapa photo photo Naruto Utakata bisa dapatkan?

"Aku hanya iseng eh ternyata berhasil" sambil menaikan bahunya seakan itu memang tidak sengaja menemukanya padahal dia memang berusaha mencari info Naruto yang pernah ada di kehidupan Hinata.

Hinata ingin menangis sambil melihat photo photo baru Naruto itu "Kau kira aku bisa di bodohi ha? Kau memang sengaja mencarikannya untukku kan" Hinata menatap Utakata dan memeluknya "Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" dia tidak bodoh, mana mungkin pemuda dengan bakat hacker itu sengaja melakukannya.

Hinata kembali melihat photo tersebut "Dia sudah memiliki anak yang cantik—" jujur hatinya sakit saat mengatakan itu, pemuda pirang yang sangat di cintainya hingga sekarang itu sudah menikah.

"Jangan patah hati" goda Utakata

Bough!

"Aw, sakit loh Hinata" Utakata pura pura meringis menerima pukulan lemah Hinata

"Bisa kah kau menghiburku bukannya menggejekku" ujur Hinata yang kesal dengan ucapan Utakata namun memang itu yang terjadi.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, pikirkan juga kondisimu" Utakata mengusap kepala Hinata lembut

"Iya iya, walaupun sakit tapi aku senang melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu—andai aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka aku ingin meminta maaf padanya sekali saja" air matanya akhirnya jatuh menimpa poto yang di pegangnya. Buru buru Hinata menghapusnya.

"Kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya Hinata, ohiya lagipula Naruto belum menikah"

"Apa? Ta-tapi anak ini?"

"Dia mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan dan gadis kecil ini bernama Nina ohiya mereka berdua selalu bersama kapanpun dan di manapun seperti lem dan prangko, itulah info yang ku dapat" Ada rasa lega di hati Hinata saat mendengar itu, sehingga membuatnya tersenyum tipis "Gak patah hati lagi deh" gooda Uta kembali

"Berhenti menggodaku! Menyebalkan!" Hinata mentap tajam Utakata namun yang di tatap hanya tertawa keras karena sikap Hinata yang malu malu kucing.

"Berarti Nina adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto" Hinata mengusap poto Nina dan tersenyum "Aku ingin memeluknya dan menciumnya"

"Sini" Utakata mengulurkan tangannya dan memonyongkan bibirnya pada Hinata

Plak!

Muka Utakata di pukul dengan amplop coklat "Hikari akan malu melihati tingkah orang yang di sukainya seperti ini" Hinata menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Utakata yang merengek.

"Lebih baik aku merahasiakan ini terlebih dahulu" gumam Hinata yang sedang menganalisis situasi.

 _Flashback di taman and._

.

.

.

"AWAS!"

BRAK!

BRUMM!

Hinata terpental jauh dan tersungkur di aspal yang panas, dirinya terhantam terlalu keras hingga membuatnya tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

Tubuhnya mati rasa dan cahaya matahari terlalu menusuk matanya penglihatannya kabur, padahal dia ingin melihat anak itu baik baik saja atau tidak…. gadis kecil berambut merah itu mengingatkannya pada Nina. Hinata tersenyum mengingat nama itu.

Hinata batuk darah dan nafasnya sudah mulai sesak tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa merespon apapun darinya, melayang, bunyi bisik orang orang semakin memelan dan dia ingin tidur sebentar saja. "Nina—"

.

.

.

.

.

Pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar dan menyuruh Nina untuk tidak pergi kemana mana saat dirinya sedang ke toilet. Namun rasa penasaran bocah 5 tahunan itu lebih kuat sehingga membuatnya beranjak dari tempat tersebut alias melanggar perintah ayahnya.

Saat sedang asik mengejar kupu kupu tak seganga balon yang sedari tadi di pegangnya terlepas lantas Nina mengejar balon tersebut hingga dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya.

"Nina—" Naruto panic tidak melihat Nina di bangku tadi dia tinggalkan "Nina! Nina!" Naruto berteriak memanggil nama Nina, Naruto berlari mengelilingi area yang dikatan banyak orang itu sambil meneriaki Nina.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat bocah berambut merah yang sangat di kenalinya Sedang berada di jalan raya "NINA!" seperti orang kesetanan Naruto menerobos orang orang yang mengalangi jalannya dan mengabaikan umpatan para orang yang di tabrakanya.

BRAK!

Telat, matanya semakin melebar melihat kejadian di hadapannya. "Ni-NINA!" Naruto berlari kearah Nina yang menangis di pinggir jalan

"Hiks- Pa-papa huwee!" Nina terus menangis sambil memanggil papanya, Naruto memeluk erat Nina dan menciumnya berkali kali lalu melihat sosok yang menyelamatkan putri kesayangannya ini.

Ada perasaan tidak enak meliputi hatinya saat mendekati orang yang menyelamatkan Nina.

Deg!

"Hi-hi-hinata—" ucapnya hingga terbata bata. Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata 'Ini tidak mungkin!'

Diturunkan Nina dalam gendongannya lalu berlutut dan menangkup wajah penuh darah gadis yang dulu atau hingga sekarang masih terus dicintainya "Hi-hinata—" di usap wajah damai Hinata

Tes

Air mata Naruto jatuh "HINATA! TIDAK HINATA TIDAKK!" Teriaknya begitu histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 tahun berlalu.

Dengan ke ajaiban Kami-sama, Hinata akhirnya membuka matanya setelah lama tidur panjang. Operasi pencakokan jantungnya yang beresiko sangat fatal namun berkat doa para sanak saudara akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang baik.

Hinata membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah langit putih yang galap lalu ibunya yang sedang tertidur di sofa panjang dan Utakata yang tertidur di kursi duduk sambil bersender di tembok di sebelah buket bunga mawar putih hijau, Hinata tersenyum pelan melihatnya. Apa aku membuat mereka khawatir? Wajah mereka terlihat sangat lelah. pikir Hinata.

Waktu masih dini hari, Hinata manatap langit lalu membayangkan hal terakhir yang di ingat, dirinya tidak ingat apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

"HINATA!"

Utakata langsung terkaget bukan main saat mendengar jeritan baa-san. "A-ada apa Baa-san?!" spontan Utakata langsung menghampiri Baa-san.

"Pagi Uta-kun"

Deg!  
suara ini, spontan Utakata terbelalak melihat Hinata sudah sadar dan menyapanya "Hi-hinata?—astaga dokter! Ya dokter!—" Utakata langsung lari ke luar memanggil dokter

Ibunya Hinata menciumi tangan Hinata yang tidak tertancap selang infuse dan terus terusan mengucapkan kata syukur pada Kami-sama "Syukurlah Hinata, terima kasih Kami-sama!"

"Sudah lah bu, aku ada di sini dan lagipula aku baik baik saja sekarang" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hei jangan menatapku seperti itu terus! Seperti aku abis bangun dari koma panjang saja—" omelnya pada Ino dan Utakata yang tak henti hentinya menatap gerak gerik gadis di depannya dengan tidak percaya.

"KAU MEMANG ABIS KOMA!"

"KAU MEMANG KOMA BODOH!"

Ucap Utakata dan Ino berbarengan, Hinata kaget dengan teriakan tiba tiba mereka lalu melihat ekpresi sedih yang tertutupi tapi tertera di wajah mereka "Maafkan aku, aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir" ucap Hinata sedih

Grep!

Ino memeluk Hinata "Kau memang bodoh! Bodoh dan bodoh!, sehingga saat kau hanya berbaring di ranjang putih itu selama 5 tahun membuatmu terlihat semakin bodoh! Hiks—" Ino menangis

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku sudah baik baik saja sekarang" Hinata kembali mengusap punggung Ino.

"Aku keluar sebentar untuk beli minum" ucap Utakata.

Hening sesaat.

Hiks hiks

"Sudahlah Ino aku sudah baik baik saja" Hinata mencoba menenangkan Ino

"Kupikir kau mati Hinata hiks—aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi hiks—se-sekarang aku bahagia melihatmu sudah kembali hiks"

"Aku juga" Hinata tersenyum sambil memeluk Ino.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu.

Hinata berhenti dari dunia permodelan dan juga entertainment, dia membangun café sendiri dan mengurusanya bersama temannya Ino.

"Ini pesanannya, terima kasih" Hinata memberi pesanan pada pelanggannya. Hinata tersenyum ramah dan melihat sekitarnya berbagai rintangan sudah dia lalui suka ataupun duka dan sekarang dia sudah mengihklaskan segalanya, mencoba membuat lembaran baru.

"Hei!"

"Utakata-kun! Ah Hikari juga datang" Hinata menatap senang pelanggan/tamu yang menghampirinya.

"Tentu kami datang. Disini tempat kencan favorit kami ya kan Hikari-chan" Hikari hanya mengguk malu di samping Utakata dan Hinata hanya tersenyum lucu melihatnya

"Kalau begitu aku mencari tempat duduk dulu Uta-kun" ucap Hikari sebelum pergi

"Baiklah" Utakata mengelus rambut Hikari sebelum pergi

"Hei Uta kau tidak perlu mengirimku bunga mawar putih hijau lagi, kamar ku sudah penuh akan buket bunga itu aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa merusak hubungan orang nanti" rujuk Hinata

Utakata menatap Hinata sebentar dengan tanda tanya "Aku tidak—"

"—Baiklah baiklah ku anggap itu sebagai pemberian fansku—kau juga masih menjadi fans ku kan?, jadi kalian ingin memesan apa? Aku tidak ingin Hikari menunggu terlalu lama" potong Hinata

Utakata menghela nafas menerima sikap Hinata yang terkadang menjengkelkan "Americano satu dan cappuccino satu ah Pasta Rotte dua"

"Ok, silahkan tunggu tuan" goda Hinata.

Hari ini café cukup santai tidak seramai kemarin, sekarang Hinata ingin menjadi frontline untuk menyambut para pelanggan yang datang.

Merapaikan bajunya dan mempersiapkan senyum terbaiknya untuk menyambut pelanggan mereka "Selamat datang—"

Deg

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang melihat siapa yang datang, meneguk ludahnya "Na-naruto?" gumam Hinata pelan, tak terasa air matanya menggumpal di pelupuk matanya "Naruto—itu kau?"

Naruto memandang Hinata lalu tiba tiba menyodorkan tangannya ke pada Hinata "Ha-halo Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto yang tergagap.

Naruto ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal, dia sudah mempersiapkan semua ini sejak kepulangan Hinata dari rumah sakit.

Jangan di tanya kalau dia tidak pernah menjenguk Hinata selama ini, setiap hari Naruto selalu menjenguk gadis berambut indigo ini dan juga mengirimkan buket bunga mawar putih hijau untuknya setiap hari.

Mawar putih dan hijau itu melambangkan perasaan Naruto pada Hinata yang tulus dan selalu memberinya semangat dalam perjalanan hidup ini.

Hinata menatap tangan tan Naruto yang sudah lama sekali dia tidak lihat, bolehkah? Bolehkah aku memulainyadari awal Kami-sama? Maafkan aku sudah terlalu serakah namun bolehkah aku memulainya kembali dari awal? Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan menerimanya apapun yang terjadi kali ini Kami-sama.

Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu tersenyum pada Naruto "Aku Hyuuga Hinata, senang bertemu denganmu Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto salah tingkah melihat Hinata "I-i-ini adalah Nina" Naruto memperkenalkan Nina pada Hinata

"Selamat sore ibu peri, aku Nina! Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan ku! dan aku ingin memberikan ini untuk ibu peri sebagai rasa terima kasihku—" Nina memberikan buket mawar putih hijau pada Hinata

"Cantiknya, terima kasih bunganya" Hinata mengusap kepala Nina sayang.

"—saat Ibu peri tertidur kami juga selalu memberi bunga itu untuk Ibu peri, karena kata papa bunga itu juga bisa menyemangatkan Ibu peri agar cepat bangun"

Sekarang Hinata paham dengan semuanya, ya semuanya. Jadi selama ini Naruto selalu ada untuknya dan menyemangatinya. Naruto masih mau memperhatikannya selama ini….

Hinata menangis, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya "Ibu Peri jangan menangis"

Hinata menatap Nina lalu memeluknya "Terima kasih karena sudah selalu menyemangatiku, terima kasih—terima kasih Naruto-kun, Nina." Hinata menangis haru.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia melihatnya dan Hinata bahagia bisa di beri kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

 **Cinta tidak membutuhkan paksaan**

 **Cinta juga tidak membutuhkan kesempurnaan**

 **Yang di butuhkan oleh cinta hanya ketulusan yang akan membuahkan kebahagiaan**.

END.

.

.

.

.

Omake.

Hinata membuka matanya saat sinar mentari menusuk kelopak matanya, Hinata diam sebentar menatap langit "Astaga kenapa aku mimpi indah sekali? Menikah dengan Naruto? lalu malam di malam pertama kami melakukan—" Hinata tersenyum kegirangan karena kemesumannya sendiri "Aaa! Apa yang ku pikirkan!" Hinata malu sendiri saat mengingatnya.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan"

Deg.

Hianta langsung menengok kearah sumber suara parau tersebut "Na-naruto?!" 'Jadi itu bukan mimpi!?'

Set!

Naruto duduk yang otomatis membelakangi tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa bahan pakaian. Walaupun tidak terlalu terbentuk ototnya namun masih cukup terlihat dan itu sangatlah sexy. Astaga ternyata itu bukan mimpi, Dirinya melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto? walaupun agak aneh mereka melakukannya namun Hinata bisa memakluminya mengingat mental Naruto yang tidak seperti orang kebanyakan dan mengajari Naruto melakukannya.

Mengingat hal itu membuatnya sungguh malu, di tutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto parau.

"Ya—"

Set

"Na-naruto-kun—a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata gelagapan saat Naruto sudah berada di atasnnya saat dirinya menurunkan selimutnya. Dan sorotan mata safir sayu di atasnya membuatnya semakin gelagapan.

"Naruto sangat menyukai permainan yang tadi malam Hinata ajarkan—" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata "Kita main itu lagi yuk" ucapnya polos tanpa beban.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah bak tomat rebus, dirinya sungguh malu saat Naruto terang terangan mengucapkannya. Hinata bagikan seseorang yang telah memberikan pelajaran yang jahat pada anak polos.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih karena sudah mendukung Fic ini sampai tamat readers *lope lope* sampe sempet kena WB dan untungnya pas di akhir chapter jadi bisa improve jadi begini adanya, sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya love you all! eaaa *kembang kembang*

sampai ketemu lagi di fic lainnya!

sign,

301116


End file.
